


The Playmate Shop

by numnum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Graphic Description, Hybrids, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numnum/pseuds/numnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu, Yifan finds himself with an invitation to select a hybrid pet companion from a very distinct and exclusive hybrid shop, the 'Playmate Shop.' This particular shop caters to wealthy men and women who seek a pet companion educated with the finest knowledge on all aspects ranging from art to economics and even politics. Receiving an invitation to purchase these highly priced "pets" is rare, yet Yifan isn't the type to go around purchasing affection. That is until persuaded to "check out" the place by his cousin. What Yifan finds there, at The Playmate Shop, might just change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This story was originally being posted in AFF and was changed on a few aspects, age and content, to fit the regulations. But since I found out of AO3 (Yay!), I can post the story as I originally wanted it. I hope you will like it. It will have a little of everything: fluff, misunderstandings, non-con, some minor rape (but I'm not sure if I'll be too explicit about it), some mistreatment, and obviously some romance. Expect naive comments and believes from the hybrids since they have been raised in secluded areas and are limited to a lot regarding actual human behavior. So they basically have only theoretical knowledge. 
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!
> 
> ~numnum

_**HISTORY** _

 

**_I_** n the late 2090's, a mad scientist began a research to develop a human-like toy through the mixing of different species’ genes. The scientist developed a creature of animal and human characteristics that could be a playmate for a child. These playmates were docile and perfect companions for children. However, the growth gene was unable to be suppressed and once the creature reached adulthood they were no longer considered suitable toys.

The development of the ‘toy’ was considered a failure and in the late 3010's a refuge was created for these no longer needed ‘toys.’ Soon they were considered useless and tossed aside by society, leaving them to fend for themselves in crowded camps. However, their human and animal need for mating ended in the reproduction of more of these creatures. As a result, these creatures were taken into an institute and forced to maintain chastity. The males were given vasectomies and the females were given hysterectomies in an attempt to control the growth of the half-breed population. The mating for new generations were done through selection and for the use of research, decreasing the population of these creatures to a ‘suitable’ quantity.

By the mid-3050's, the human population began developing an interest for adult companionship. They stated that "adults need toys and friends as well," which resulted in the integration of these half-breeds back into society. Soon, housewives were seeking to purchase a ‘friend’ to spend time with and the demand for these ‘adult toys’ began to grow.

In the year 4000, the ‘Playmate Shop’ was developed. It sought to educate these half-breeds with human knowledge and tame them to live and serve the human population as companions. Everything seemed perfect to the public but the reality was much more different. Overpopulation was still an issue and even though these half-breeds were highly desirable, not all breeds had the same popularity. Exotic breeds sold at higher prices than common breeds. The high population of common breeds soon became a problem when it came to housing and maintenance. As a result, a much darker aspect of having ‘adult toys’ became known in the underground world. Though many people opposed, there were more who supported the idea that an ‘adult toy’ such as a playmate should be used for adult acts. These very ideas pushed for the development of a different type of refuge for common breeds. One where there were no boundaries and these same creatures were stripped of their rights and submitted to fulfill the bile desires of human, the half-breed brothels.

 

_**MAIN CHARACTERS** _

 

**ARISTOCRATS**

**Wu, Yifan** (age 29) has always had it all; the money, the clothes, the looks, and the women. Born and bred a billionaire business man, he never had to ask for anything; all he had to do was snap his fingers and whatever he desired would be at his feet. He never begged for a woman to stay next to him, he never had to. Little less did he ever have to chase; they practically spread their legs for him. No one could ever resist him or try to run from him. At least that’s what he was raised to believe and what he had grown used to.

**Zhang, Yixing** (age 27) had always been poor. He had been raised in a humble home and had learned the struggles of life. Being the son of a single-mother, he had always been teased and humiliated by those who surrounded him. But his life took a twist when his mother fell ill and passed away. The night he buried his mother, a man approached him and informed him that he was in fact his son. Unwillingly, he was taken to live with the man and forced to study his ‘father’s’ business. As an intelligent boy, he picked up quickly and learned to do as he was told, becoming a monotonic person with an empty life, or so he made everyone believe so.

**Park, Chanyeol** (age 24) had always been a hyperactive child. Born to a billionaire arranged marriage, he was raised and taught by the best professors of the country and successfully attained his masters at the age of eighteen. Now a grown man, he had more spare time than he could have dreamed of. Lucky for him, he also had all the money he could ever need. But do to his overly hyper personality, his parents sought to keep him busy by giving him the vice-presidency to the company he would inherit in the future.

**Kim, Jongdae** (age 24) has always been considered a rare person. And how could he not? Unlike most men of the upper-class, he spent more time giving than taking. As the heir to a multi-billion inheritance, he was raised to perfection. But at the age of fifteen, his life took a change that turned him into the rarest person to exist or so did his younger cousin tried to insist on. Do to being the only survivor of a fatal accident, he was sent to be raised by his uncle which only resulted in being raised along with his cousin by the servants of the house.

**Kim, Jongin** (age 18) had always taken pride of his status as the son of a millionaire and the only heir of those millions. Born and bred in the upper class, his taste for clothing, food, and entertainment have grown to be exquisite. As an only child, he was never deprived of anything he desired; all he had to do was make a call and whatever he desired would be his. But unlike most upper-class young men, he appreciates those around him. And how could he not? If in the end the ones who raised him were those who his biological parents referred to as servants.

**Oh, Sehun** (age 18) has always been praised for his gifted intelligence. As the son of a billionaire he was raised and bred for perfection. Skilled in arts and languages, he never had the time to play. Unlike most children of the upper-class, he was never given a nanny since most of his time was spent in learning rather than being a child. As a result of his lack of a childhood, he became a cold and antisocial person who people rarely talked to. His life had been lonesome until he met a millionaire’s son who insisted on befriending him and integrating him into society. 

 

 

**PLAYMATES**

 

**Kim, Joonmyeon** (half-cat, age 18)  & **Kim, Minseok** (half-cat, age 14)

Half blood brothers and ‘playmates,’ both boys were raised by their parents until they reached the age of eight. They had had the luck to be selected for the ‘playmate shop’ and taken to the institute to be more groomed for the job. There, they were schooled to be adult companions and provide entertainment through various skills. As well as to be docile and provide the comfort of traditional tabby cat pets.

**Lu, Han** (half-deer, age 15)

As one of the rarest breeds to be artificially produced, Han had been selected at birth to be part of the ‘playmate shop.’ There, he was properly groomed to serve and entertain his future master. Being born with natural skills, Han attained the knowledge of many instruments and languages along with a deep understanding of art and literature.

**Do, Kyungsoo** (half-owl, age 14)

As one of the last few of his breed, Kyungsoo had been artificially developed. As he grew, he was easily confused with a human child, since the only noticeable owl anatomical part he possessed were his second pair of ears that were only visible when frightened. As a result of his sensitive hearing, he was spared the need to indulge in instrumental knowledge and was given the opportunity to indulge in the culinary knowledge. He had also been given a taste of art and literature that would allow him to converse intellectually with his future master.

**Byun, Baekhyun** (half-bunny, age 15)

As a common breed, he had been destined to become property of the ‘bunny brothel.’ At the age of eight, however, he had captured the eye of the ‘playmate shop’ through his docility and gentle features. He had been selected out of a hundred bunnies to be groomed for companionship. Knowing that his place was constantly at risk, he worked hard to strive and be at the top of his class.

**Huang, ZiTao** (half-panda, age 16)

As a rare species and son of two fugitives, ZiTao had been raised in the dark. He had never been allowed to leave his home and his mother had always provided him with his learning. Like a normal child, he learned to read, write, and enjoy the simplicity of innocence. But after his parent’s sudden death, ZiTao had been forced out of his home by the owner and sentenced to roam the streets. During a rainy night, he had been spotted by the CEO of the ‘Playmate Shop’ and brought in to be examined. After concluding he was healthy and of age, the CEO had ordered for ZiTao to be schooled at a faster pace and with special care.


	2. The Last Panda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter revolves around Taoris, which will be the main couple. Even though I have designated them as the main couple, all couples will have several chapters dedicated to them. Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave comments (Don't be rude. If the story isn't of your taste, just leave it aside).

**_Y_ ** ifan cautiously read the email he had been sent by the vice-president of the Park Company.  He had always found this character to be overly joyful and his emails to be extremely confusing. Since they were close in age, Park, Chanyeol had concluded that they were friends and that they could exchange emails in a friendly manner.  However, Yifan could never understand the emails and always ended up having to call the other to sort things out. It usually ended up in having to meet the other for some sort of friendly gathering that eventually ended in drinking thanks to Yifan and his lack of topics to talk about. 

His secretary walked in and headed straight to his desk. Today she was wearing a shorter skirt than the day before. Yifan had noticed that as everyday passed, the skirt shortened a centimeter. He had to admit, she had the looks and the legs to capture his eyes but to her misfortune, she was an excellent secretary and he did not see the need to fire her. At least not yet. She reached his desk and stood straight as she offered a smile, “Sir, you have a visitor.”

Yifan raised an eyebrow in question as he glimpsed at his schedule, noting no scheduled appointments, “By appointment? I didn’t see it in the schedule.” His secretary shook her head and continued on to explain, “No sir, but it’s a rare visitor. He said he has a gift for you.” Yifan shrugged his shoulders and sighed at the thought of receiving a spontaneous gift, “Really?...Well, he can wait. Please tell me what this means.” A gift would be nice, but deciphering the puzzle in front of him would be even nicer.

Yifan flipped the projector screen, allowing his secretary to see the email. She read it quickly and seemed a little confused as she tried to explain its content, “I think he is asking if you could meet tonight for dinner...or some sort of gathering...it's not quite clear… I'm not really familiar with some of the slang words Mister Park is using.” Yifan frowned and sighed as he thought about spending the evening drinking. No, he definitely didn't want to do that, specially on a weekday, “This kid…why can’t he just ask normally. Too bad I’m busy and it’s a Monday. Well, now that that’s settled, let the visitor in.”

Yifan watched his secretary walkout, gaze running down her perfectly curved body. Now that, he wouldn't mind spending a Monday night on, too bad she knew how to do her job. A man with long light chestnut hair walk in shortly after the voluptuous body had disappeared behind the wooden door. He slowly examined the man’s features, but his attention was caught by a pair of ears and soon trailed over to the white tip of a puffy, medium size, tail. The man bowed respectfully and waited expectantly. Yifan tilted his head as he watched the tail sway from side to side. Now this was a rare sight. Playmates typically stayed at home and were never roaming around without their owner. But having a creature like this in his office was quite the highlight of his day. He cleared his throat, unsure of how to address a creature as such, “Uh…please, sit…down.” 

The man did as told and sat up straight, even if his face scrunch at the sound of ‘down.’ Yifan cleared his throat and gave the man a questioning stare, “May I know who you are and the reason for your visit?” The man nodded and began to speak robotically, “Yes, you may refer to me as Heechul and I am here to inform you that you have been gifted access to the playmate shop.” Yifan nodded and offered a fake smile. Was this thing serious? Why would he want a talking dog. There was no need for that. Nagging things were just too bothersome, “And who referred me?” Heechul quickly glanced at the phone in his hand and then back at the human, nearly whispering his answer under the intimidating gaze, “Shim, Changmin.”

Yifan sighed and nodded as he leaned back. Of course, no other idiot would try to pull this on him. Changmin may be family, but he sure knew nothing about his interests, “Okay.” He tilted his head, growing curious of the creature. What was it? It looked like a dog but the ears were perhaps a bit too pointy and he'd never seen a dog that only had white on the tip of its tail, “Can I ask, what are you?” Heechul nodded and cleared his throat before responding, “Half-fox breed, sir.” Yifan crossed his arms and sighed again, not trying to hide his boredom or the hint of annoyance,  “Right...is there like a manual or guide?” Heechul noted the gestures and tapped his fingers on his thighs nervously, “Yes. You will receive an email shortly with information and a request for an appointment to visit our facility and select your playmate.  Also, please review the files of the available playmates and select ten that you would like to have a one-on-one interview with.  Now, please sign here to confirm that I have informed you of your access.”

Yifan watched as Heechul nervously pulled out an electronic organizer and handed it to him. He signed and handed it back to Heechul, noting how the creature trembled under his gaze. Heechul smiled politely and stood up as he put his things away into his tote bag, “Thank you. Have a nice day, sir.” Yifan watched as Heechul walked out of his office, gaze running down the creatures curves. Not bad for a scientific experiment. He wouldn't mind doing that on a Monday night either. He shook his head and tried to push aside his sexual frustration. Being the great Wu, Yifan came with a high price, limited sex for the sake of his image. Of course, he took advantage of that to the fullest when the opportunity came around. As he checked his email, he picked up his cell phone and called Changmin. The phone rang three times before the line was connected and an excited voice boomed through the speakers, “Yo!” Yifan broke off his mature and sophisticated character and shouted into the phone, “You bought a playmate?! You can't fucking even take care of yourself!”

Changmin responded with a calm voice, much mellow than what Yifan had expected, “Yeah. As for your belief, I’m alive, aren’t I? I must be doing something right.”

Yifan waved his hands in the air and responded with a concerned tone, because honestly, going to jail for neglecting a playmate was a huge deal, “Why?”

Changmin sighed and then responded with an excited tone, “My friend gifted me access, so I went and boom! Bought a lion.” 

Yifan chuckled and responded with an amused tone, “A lion?” Now that was rare and exotic.

Changmin released a girly giggle and responded in a childish tone, “Yeah, you should meet him. He’s cute.” 

Yifan face palmed himself as he released a growl. He didn't have time for being a child, “Why did you gift me this crap?” 

Changmin sighed and responded in a serious tone, “Because you need a friend and someone to help you out at home. Dude have you seen your room? It’s a mess.” 

Yifan defensively responded as he pounded on his desk, “I have maids. They are there to clean and if they don't, then I fire them. I don't need friends.”

Changmin quickly replied with a concerned tone, “Yeah, maids who you don’t talk to and won’t let inside your bedroom. Dude chill! Just go, check it out and if you don’t like anything, just decline the offer.”

Yifan sighed and nodded to himself as he pondered over the idea. What's the worst that could happen? He ends up purchasing some creature and then returning it? Or maybe he could just use it as a means of attracting women. Those things were kind of cute, maybe he could get himself a model for the weekend, “Fine. I’ll see you later.” He hanged up the phone and began to read the email sent by the playmate shop.

 

_ Dear Mr. Wu, _

_ You have been granted access to the playmate shop. We hope to offer you a playmate, of your choice, to be your closest companion. Please take a moment to do the following: _

  1. _Fill out the gifting form._ :  _Select five friends & p_ _rovide their contact information._
  2. _Fill out the visiting form:_ _Review our catalog & s_ _elect ten playmates._ _Select the date and hour of visit most convenient for you._
  3. _Fill out the medical form:_ _Please inform us of any allergies or medical conditions that may be triggered by animal presence._



_ Now that you have finished, we hope to see you soon! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Playmate Shop _

 

Yifan sighed and leaned back on his chair. Good thing these floating office chairs had been modified ten years ago. If he were to use those old office chairs, he'd probably meet the ground before exhaling, “Well then.” He cleared his throat and spoke clearly, “Computer, contact list. Select five men from ages eighteen to thirty at random.” He waited for the five names and profiles to come up. The computer began listing the names, “Oh, Sehun….age: eighteen…work status: student…phone: XXX-XXX-XXXX… email: OhSehun@xxxx.com…” Yifan interrupted quickly without much care, “Select. Next.”

“Park, Sungho…..age: fifty nine…status: president of Park Company…Phone:..”

Yifan quickly leaned forward and interrupted the machine, “Stop, error. Switch him with Park, Chanyeol. I guess that would be a friendly gesture…ages eighteen to thirty, refresh.”

“Park, Chanyeol…age: twenty four…status: vice-president of Park Company…”

“Select, next.”

“Zhang, Yixing…age: twenty seven…sta”

“Select, next.”

“Kim, Jongin…age: eighteen….status: student…”

“Select, next.”

“Kim, Jongdae….age: twenty four…status: mastering student…”

Kris leaned back against his chair and sighed, “Select...well that was easy. Computer submit file……Open catalog, select ten at random.” A few seconds passed before the computer began projecting the selected playmates.

“Byun, Baekhyun….species: half-rabbit, domestic bunny….color”

Yifan sat up quickly and reached for his pen, “Select all ten and submit file…Update medical record file and submit. Send email reply.” Yifan released a sigh and leaned back on his chair while thinking of the files he needed to work on, “Well I’m done with that.”

“Error. ‘Visiting form’ file failed to submit. Incomplete. Date of visit is required.”

Yifan stared at his schedule and frowned at what was awaiting for the rest of his day. Did he really want to be stuck here and attend all those insignificant meetings? Didn't he have a vice-president and secretary for a reason? They could handle it on their own, right? In a search for an escape he decided to take a break through this so call ‘visit’ to the playmate shop, “Today at three in the afternoon. Submit file and send email.”

“Files were successfully submitted and email was processed.”

Yifan sat up straight and faced the computer projector, “God I’m a really nice hyung.” At least Chanyeol was bound to be happy with this, even if he did reject the request for dinner/drinking. He groaned a little and cracked his neck before speaking firmly, “Computer, open corporation system and prepare for update.”

\---

Yifan watched as his secretary walked in. She smiled at him and stared at her agenda on the electronic planner, “Sir, confirmation for visit to the Playmate Shop?” Yifan nodded and leaned back, “Confirm.” She pulled her skirt a little lower and cleared her throat, “It is suggested for you to leave thirty minutes early. The traffic tends to be heavy during these hours.” Yifan nodded and stood up, “In that case, I’ll leave now. Please reschedule any meetings I crucially need to attend that were scheduled for this afternoon.” She quickly nodded to the order and shyly cleared her throat, “Yes, sir...it’s nice of you to adopt one of those creatures. Many suffer greatly with the laws being against their favor.”

Yifan nodded as he walked out of his office. In all honesty, he didn't really care. His business wasn't in the playmate market. His business was in vehicles and as long as those laws didn't affect his flying babies, he could care less. He took the elevator down to the parking area and walked over to his car, climbing in. He turned the vehicle on and removed the autopilot. He drove to the address in utter silence and parked his car near the entrance of the building. He walked in quietly and headed to the information desk, “Wu, Yifan. Three o’clock.”

The receptionist smiled politely but nervously, making his ears twitch and the hair on his tail puff up, “Please take a seat and the guide will meet you shorty.” Cat, this one was definitely a cat.

Yifan sat down and read over an old magazine for about five minutes before Heechul walked over to the reception table. Hard to believe they still made such things. Did anyone even read magazines when not waiting at some health facility?

Heechul offered a small smile and swayed his tail as he spoke, “Hey, Sungmin went home for a personal emergency. I was told that there’s a visitor for three o’clock. I’ll be taking him around, let me know when he gets here.” The receptionist nervously pointed in Yifan's direction with his ears pressed flat against his hair, “The gentleman is waiting.”

Heechul turned around, facing Yifan. His eyes widened in surprised and he quickly bowed, “Mister Wu. I didn’t expect to see you so soon. Please, join me. I’ll guide you for today." Yifan stood up and followed Heechul. He watched as Heechul read over the files and came to a halt in front of a glass window. Yifan diverted his attention to what laid across the window. He watched as a blond male with ears and a lion’s tail showed some papers to a tanned male with black hair. Heechul turned and faced the human with a skeptical look, “There must have been a computer error when you submitted your selection…You’ve only selected half-bunnies. Most people select a few species before narrowing it down to one. Would you like to see the catalog again? Or did you select this breed with intention?”

Yifan shrugged and nodded without paying attention to him, “Sure, I'll look at the catalog again.” Heechul nodded and noted Yifan’s distraction with what laid across the glass window, “Please wait here…would you like to listen in? We encourage our customers to watch our species in learning environment. It helps them understand how we groom the playmates.” Yifan nodded absentmindedly as he replied, “Sure.” Heechul smiled and nodded as he pressed a button on the wall that activated the speaker, “Here you go.” He bowed and left quietly.

Yifan walked closer to the window and watched the two males. He crossed his arms as he watched the half-lion smile at the tanned boy, “Now, remember what I said?” The boy nodded and lowered his head as he played with his hands, “Yes… Humans are kind…They won’t hurt me…and one day, I’ll be adopted and a human will be my master.” The half-lion smiled brightly and nodded, “Good.” 

Yifan observed the delicate features and the boy’s peculiar prey-like aura as he spoke, “Jaejoong hyung ...do you have a master?” Jaejoong glanced up from a piece of paper he had been reading and smiled softly, “Actually…surprisingly, even though I am older than the catalog lists...I was adopted on Friday. He’s a very kind man. He took me home and fed me cake. Then we watched a movie and he gifted me a room in his home.”  

Yifan chuckled lightly as he watched the boy nervously play with his hands and curiously press on the matter,  “Will my master be as nice as yours?” Jaejoong nodded slowly and offered a warm smile as he reached to rub the boy’s arm supportively, “Of course, Tao…You are the last half-panda left…and a very young one at that...that alone should make anyone appreciate you. But for now, let’s concentrate on your studies. Did you practice reading the piano notes?”

Yifan examined the boy more cautiously, noting a pair of small ears peeking out of the black hair. Tao cleared his throat and nodded slowly, “Yes…can I ask what your master’s name is?” Jaejoong giggled and nodded as he ruffled Tao’s hair, avoiding his ears, “Okay, I’ll answer. But this is the last one, okay? We need to get back on track. My master’s name is Shim, Changmin.” 

Yifan smirked and shook his head. No wonder Changmin had bought the lion, he was charming and gentle during interactions. Yifan switched his attention to the half-panda and observed the boy’s innocent smile, which changed in a split second to an alert expression that made his ears stick straight out of his hair. Tao began trembling and his lips quivered as he nearly whispered, “Do you feel that?” Jaejoong glanced at the mirror window and back at the boy, "It’s probably a visitor, there’s no need to worry. Now, how about we try playing the piano? Come."

Heechul returned as the boy walked over to the piano. He turned off the speaker and smiled while handing Yifan the catalog, "Here you go." Yifan refused the catalog and turned to face the window again, "No need, I want that one." He pointed at the half-panda and Heechul shook his head as he noted which selection he was pointing at, "I’m afraid he’s not in the catalog. I’m very sorry but he is currently unsuitable." 

Yifan sighed and raised an eyebrow, "Well, he’s here and I don’t care how 'unsuitable' he is. I want that one." Heechul nervously played with his hands and sighed, "I understand, but our policy states that..." Yifan quickly interrupted the half-fox with an annoyed tone, "And I said that I want that one...let me speak to the president or whoever is in charge of this company." 

Heechul shook his head and pleaded in a respectful manner, "Sir, I’m sure we can find you a suitable playmate in the catalog. Please, just…" Yifan sighed with frustration and gave the half-fox a menacing glare, forcing him to stop speaking, "Don’t make me repeat myself."

\---

Yifan sat with his legs crossed as the man across him poured tea for him. The man offered a friendly smile and spoke in a respectful tone, "Please, call me, Leeteuk. Heechul told me you are interested in our half-panda specie. Unfortunately, he’s currently not in the catalog and probably won’t be for another three years. He was kept hidden, so his skills aren’t well developed yet. He's sixteen and has the knowledge of a ten year old playmate. "

Yifan released a frustrated sigh and leaned forward, "Listen, I don’t really care at what level his skills are. I just want that one." Leeteuk sighed and frowned as he tried to sound calm and convincing, "I suggest you visit other playmates. The boy is truly unsuited." Yifan crossed his arms and glared at Leeteuk with determination, "How much extra for that one?" 

Leeteuk shook his head and sighed, a little annoyed at the mention of money, "Sir, it’s not about the price, it’s about the quality." Yifan rolled his eyes in frustration and nearly growled, "I’ll let him come to study." Leeteuk gazed at Yifan with confusion as he tried to decipher what Yifan was implying, "You mean to tell me, you wish to house him during his study years?" Yifan nodded and faked a smile as he noticed Leeteuk’s interest, "Yeah, sure."

Leeteuk sighed with confusion and questioned further, "Isn’t that bothersome? He’s unsuitable. He’ll be one more mouth to feed and another person to take care of." Yifan nodded and examined his nails, unamused by the troubles, "And that’s fine with me. I just want him as my playmate. Besides, his teacher is my friend’s playmate. We could arrange homeschooling for him. This facility isn’t an environment he’s used to. He needs a real home, don’t you agree? Poor thing could become depressed and that could put his well being at risk." 

Leeteuk smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "You’re right. Well in that case, I guess we could file a pre-adoption form and you can commit to taking responsibility of him once he finishes his studies." Yifan grinned with success and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Leeteuk smiled wider and pulled out several forms. Yifan signed the papers and in less than an hour, he found himself waiting for the boy at the front of the building. He watched as Heechul walked over to his car followed by the boy, carrying a small suitcase. He frowned and questioned at the insignificant luggage, "That’s it?"

Heechul nodded and sighed as he glanced back at the nervous boy, "Yes, we found him just this Wednesday during the thunderstorm. He doesn’t have many belonging since he’s only been here shortly. Most of the things in this suitcase are gifts from the friends he made in the dormitories."

Yifan nodded as he returned his gaze to Heechul, "I see. Very well." Heechul glanced at the boy and gestured him to bow, "Where are your manners? Introduce yourself." The boy nervously bowed, almost losing his balance as he spoke softly, "Good day, sir. I am Huang, ZiTao…please take care of me." 

Heechul frowned as he glanced at Yifan, speaking apologetically, "Forgive his manners, they will improve." Yifan gazed at the boy, examining him from head to toe, gaze lingering a little too long on the boy’s hips, "That’s fine. I’m Wu, Yifan." Silence overcame them before Yifan cleared his throat and spoke carelessly, "Well then, get in the car, now."

Heechul frowned with disapproval at the tone the human was using and cleared his throat, "Please, don’t treat him like that. He’s still human, not a dog." Yifan frowned with slight annoyance and nodded, "Right.” He turned to face Tao and offered a small smile and a gentle tone, “Please, forgive me. Tao? Can I call you that?" 

Tao nodded and Yifan gestured towards the car as he opened the passenger door for him and offered a gentle tone again, "Please, get in the car while I put your luggage in the back." Tao obeyed and bowed at Heechul before sitting inside the car. Yifan closed the door and bowed at Heechul before placing the small luggage in the trunk. He joined the half-panda within two minutes and offered him a fake smile as he turned the car on, "So, you’re a panda?"

Tao nodded and nervously played with his hands as he whispered, "Yes, sir." Yifan grinned and began driving. He chuckled and tapped his fingers against the wheel. He definitely hit the jackpot with this little creature, a rare beauty indeed, "The last of your kind, a rare species." Tao glanced at Yifan but quickly averted his gaze before whispering, "That’s what I was told." Yifan chuckled and stole a quick glance, capturing the sight of Tao’s nervous ears twitching, before returning his gaze at the road. He cleared his throat and tilted his head with curiosity, "You have the ears…do you umh…have the tail?" Tao nodded and glanced over at Yifan with slight enthusiasm, "Yes, would you like to see it?" Yifan nodded and smirked as he glanced over at Tao, "Sure. When we get home." Well, at least the half-panda was warming up to him.

Tao played with his fingers nervously as Yifan drove in silence. When they reached his mansion, Yifan signaled Tao to get out and follow him. He took the suitcase out of the back and walked into his home and up the stairs. He headed to the empty guest bedroom next to his room, which was almost the same size as his own. He opened the door and signaled Tao to go in, "This will be your bedroom. My mother designed this room. It has its own bathroom, a small library of her favorite novels, a tea table, and a porch with the view to the garden. You can roam around at your desire, just don’t leave the property without supervision. Understood?"

Tao nodded as he glanced around the room with wide eyes, "Yes, sir." Yifan smiled fakely, trying to hide his intentions, and placed the suitcase next to the bed. He sat at the foot of the bed and signaled Tao to come closer, "Now, let me see your tail." Tao obediently walked over before turning around and pulling the hem of his pants a little lower, while pulling his shirt up. Yifan stared at the tail and instinctively reached to touch it but Tao pulled away quickly, turning around to face him with wide and frightened eyes. Yifan faked another smile and gestured Tao to come closer, "Get back here, I want to touch it."

Tao bit his lips shut and shook his head frantically. If there was one thing Yifan disliked, it was disobedience. That much, he could say he inherited from his father. Yifan growled with frustration and raised his voice, "I said, get back here!" Tao gazed at the human with fear as Yifan stood up and walked over to him. He trembled as he was pulled and shoved onto the bed. Yifan glared at the half-breed with annoyance and raise his voice, "You dare disobey me!" Tao shook his head frantically in fear as his lips quivered, "I’m sorry master." Yifan glared at the boy more intensely and shouted, "You deserve to be punished!"

Yifan leaned down and unbuttoned Tao’s pants, pulling them off forcefully along with his underwear. Tao instinctively crawled away but Yifan pulled him back, shoving him face down on the bed. He grabbed Tao’s tail and began groping it roughly as he shouted, "I can touch any part of you that I want to, whenever I want to! I bought you! You are mine! Understood!?" Tao nodded frantically while crying out of fear and shame. The sight of Tao’s half naked submissive body caused Yifan’s own to heat up and before he knew it, his little friend had grown in size.  He quickly pulled away and sat up. Power, was the one thing that always managed to arouse him. Having control and watching the other person tremble with fear was always the highlight of his night's out. 

Tao silenced his cries and tried his best to not bother his master anymore than he had already done so, "I’m sorry master...I won’t disobey anymore…please forgive me." Yifan nodded and sighed as he gazed at the trembling body, "Alright, I touch whenever I want to...Understood?" Tao nodded and shivered as Yifan gently trailed a palm up the back of his thigh, gripping his butt cheek before standing up and heading for the door. Yifan glanced back at Tao and spoke softly, "Shower and change, dinner's at seven. Don’t be late."

\---

Tao sniffled as he combed out his hair. His ears perked with alertness and fear seemed to be his companion since earlier this afternoon. Any sound set him off in a panic attack. Was this what Jaejoong experienced at home as well? How could he tell him humans were nice? He wanted a way out. He needed a way out. He yelped as the door opened and Yifan walked in. Their gazes remained locked as the human approached him. He gulped once the much taller male stood before him. Yifan reached for the comb and paced around the half breed. He gently began to comb the raven hair, being cautious of the fluffy ears, “My mother used to comb my hair when I was younger. She was very good at it...very gently. After she passed away, I once did the mistake of asking my father to comb my hair. Do you know what he told me?” 

Tao sobbed and began trembling as he whispered with fear, “Please...don't hurt me.” Yifan shook his head and sighed as he felt guilt, “No, that's what I said after he shouted at me and threatened to beat the sissy out of me. Apparently, getting your hair brushed isn't manly… even if it is comforting.” Tao teared up and wiped his nose as he shut his eyes, “I'm sorry master. I'm so sorry. Please, I swear...I'll behave. I'll eat the meat and…” Yifan sighed and interrupted the younger, “Enough. That's not why I am here...You are a vegetarian by nature. I was, unfortunately, not aware of that part. I wouldn't have tried to force you to eat meat if I had known from the start that it could upset your stomach...though, you being a bear and all, meat should be your thrill of the day.”

Tao trembled and gazed up at the human, “Then...why are you here?” Yifan sighed and crouched down in front of Tao, grasping his hands, “I regret my behavior earlier. I was very rough and...imprudent. You're so young and are probably very confused. Please, forgive me. I promise it will not happen again. I'll be more patient, more lenient. There's just one thing I ask of you, don't try to run away.” He reached to caress the smaller’s cheek and whispered, “You are by far the most beautiful thing I ever set eyes on.” His thumb instinctively ran over the small lower lip, lingering too long for the half-panda’s comfort. Tao pulled away and gazed down at his thighs, something wasn't right. He didn't feel safe. 

Yifan sighed and stood up, “I will take good care of you. When you're older, perhaps we can be more open about what we want… Do you need anything?” Tao gazed up and whispered, “Will I be able to go back to the shop for my classes?” Yifan frowned and leaned down, speaking in a cold tone, “Is being near other playmates all you think about? You're my playmate now. And quite frankly, I don't like the idea of you near anyone else. So, no. Now, go to bed.” Tao teared up and watched as the human left the bedroom. Why was he still so scared? Even if Yifan said he would take care of him, why did he feel like a prey awaiting its death? Why wasn't he allowed to see anyone else?

 


	3. I Like Carrots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will revolve around Baekyeol (Chanbeak). I hope you like it. Personally, Chanyeol is my favorite character.

**_C_ ** hanyeol sat on his chair and sighed in boredom. He began spinning on his chair, thanking the traditional rolling chair design he had selected. The spin was perfect, not too fast but just the right speed to create entertainment. The door to his office opened and his secretary walked in followed by a man. He stopped abruptly, getting a little dizzy. His secretary giggled but quickly returned to her serious character, clearing her throat, "Sorry, sir. You have a visitor." Chanyeol nodded and gazed at the man with a smile, "That’s okay…Hi, how can I help you?" His smile widening more at the sight of fluffy ears and a fluffy tail to go with them, a playmate.

The man smiled and bowed as the secretary left, "Hello Mister Park, please address me as Heechul. I’m here to inform you that you’ve been granted access to the playmate shop. You will receive an email shortly and..." Chanyeol gasped and interrupted Heechul enthusiastically, "Really!? By who!?" Heechul jolted in shock, making the fur of his ears and tail poof up, "Uh…Yes. Sir...umh by Mister Wu, Yifan…as I was saying…you will receive an email with files, please fill them out and…"

Before Heechul could finish, Chanyeol interrupted him once again, "Wait, wait!" Chanyeol began messing with his computer’s projector and expanded the screen, opening the email quickly, "Help me fill it out quickly, please." Heechul scratched his ear with confusion as he tilted his head. Nothing like this had ever happened to him. Usually the human would accept the invitation, sign his organizer, and he could be on his way back, "Uh…I guess if you need assistance, then I should assist you?" Chanyeol read the email and pouted with disappointment, "I don’t have friends." He gazed up at the half-breed with sorrow and released a sigh before gazing back at his projected screen, “Guess I'll never have one of you. You guys are so cute.”

Heechul gave Chanyeol a sympathetic look as the human sulked over the first requirement, "Well…you can skip that one. You can just fill out a rating form after having your playmate for a week.” He tried his best to brighten the human’s mood by changing the subject, quickly touching on the catalog tab, “Now, here’s our catalog. What are your favorite animals?" Chanyeol clapped excitedly as he instantly forgot about what he was sulking about, "Dogs!" Heechul frowned and shook his head as his ears pressed against his head, "We currently don’t have male dogs in the catalog. Canine flu forced them all into quarantine and it’s prohibited to offer a male client a female species." 

Chanyeol nodded in comprehension and thought for a few minutes before he remembered another species he desperately wanted as a pet, "Oh! A bunny!" Heechul glanced at Chanyeol with confusion at his choice of a common specie, "Bunnies?" Chanyeol nodded excitedly and clapped his hands, "Yeah!" Heechul smiled at the human’s simplicity. If only there were more humans like this one out there. He nodded, touching on the bunny tab. Chanyeol chuckled as he watched Heechul's tail swaying from side to side as the half-breed searched through the catalog. 

Heechul wagged his tail rapidly and clapped his hands as he completed his task, "Okay. We have a few, but this one is at the top of his group. Byun, Baekhyun. He’s currently 15, his ear and tail fur are a mix of white and light brown, after all, he is a white and brown bunny. He can sing and recite poetry, play the violin…" Chanyeol interrupted Heechul with an excited tone, "Does he like to play!? Does he like carrots!?" Heechul jolted slightly at the enthusiastic pitch and gazed at Chanyeol with confusion, "Well…yes, he is a bunny." Chanyeol clapped with excitement and turned to face Heechul, "Can I choose him?!" Heechul tilted his head and swayed his tail with curiosity. Was this human really a human and not a dog? Perhaps a golden retriever, those were always quite hyper, "Yes."

Chanyeol glanced at the picture of the half-bunny and turned to Heechul again with excitement, "When can I take him home!?" Heechul frowned as his ears pressed down on his head, "Well, you have to meet him first." Chanyeol nodded and gazed at the picture with adoration, "Can we go now?" Heechul scratched the back of his head with concern for Chanyeol’s work. He glanced around, noting no folders on the human’s desk, "Well, yes we could but don’t you have to work?" Chanyeol glanced over at Heechul and shook his head, "I finished about half an hour ago. Can we go now?" Heechul nodded and swayed his tail. Baekhyun really needed this type of companion, "I guess you can just fill out the forms in person."  Chanyeol nodded and gathered his belongings, "Yes, let’s go!" Heechul shrugged and followed the excited human out of the office. 

\---

The white and brown eared half-bunny pouted while sitting on his bed as his roommate sat across on his own bed, chewing on a piece of dry leaf while tilting his head and poking his antlers in all directions. He covered his ears and frowned as the other continued to attempt to eat the leaf, "Luhan, stop munching so loud…it’s hurting my ears." The half-deer pouted and gazed up apologetically at the half-bunny, "I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I missed breakfast and all they gave me for lunch are these dry leaves as punishment." Baekhyun frowned and grabbed his plate of carrots, extending it to Luhan, "Eat my carrots. I’m not hungry." 

Luhan frowned with concern and pouted slightly, "What’s wrong?" Baekhyun sighed and shook his head with sadness as he spoke in a melancholic tone, "I got a warning...it’s been two years and I’ve been through twelve interviews just this year and nothing…They said that if I don’t get picked on the next one, my file will be reconsidered regardless of my skills. I don’t want to go to the brothel. My sister was forced to go there…she said it’s a scary place. She won't say more...her visits are very brief.”

Luhan smiled softly in an encouraging manner as he took a carrot from the plate, "Don’t worry, you still have time. Just practice being more playful. You always get shy during interviews." Baekhyun nodded in agreement before being interrupted by the pager, "Byun, Baekhyun to interview room one zero two, five minutes."  Baekhyun grew pale and shook his head with fear, "Oh, no. This can’t be happening. This isn't in my schedule. I just got rejected yesterday.” He gazed over at the half-deer and sobbed, “Luhan, I’m scared!" The half-deer stood up and went over to hug his friend as he spoke in a gentle tone, "Trust me, just try to smile at least once…they will take you home." 

Baekhyun trembled as the protective arms detached from him. He struggled to stand and nervously walked out of their dorm, making his way down towards the interview room. He took a deep breath before knocking and walking in. He bowed respectfully at Heechul and at the visitor. Heechul smiled and turned to face the visitor, "This is the half-bunny you requested to see Mister Park...Byun, Baekhyun." The man grinned at Baekhyun and signaled him to sit as he spoke in an excited tone, "Hi, I’m Chanyeol!" Baekhyun obediently took a seat and bowed his head, "Nice to meet you, sir." Chanyeol grinned wider and raised his voice with excitement, "Your ears are really straight up! You look scared, but it’s cute!" Baekhyun gazed at the human with wide eyes and shook his head, "Ah…so sorry."

Baekhyun pulled the tip of his ears down, trying to get them to relax. He massaged the base but it was far obvious nothing would get them down. He was nervous and scared. If he got rejected, this was the end. Chanyeol watched amused and began laughing at Baekhyun’s actions. Baekhyun gently let go of his ears and released a sad expression. Chanyeol frowned and gazed up at Heechul, "Why doesn’t he look happy? Did you not feed him? He seems awfully down." Heechul glanced at the half-bunny and back at Chanyeol, "I assure you, we fed him." Chanyeol sighed and gazed back at the sad creature. He grinned in a last attempt to get the half-bunny to smile and started up a conversation, "Do you like carrots? I like carrots, but I’m not a bunny." Baekhyun jolted at the raised pitch and gazed up with a scared expression. He gulped and nervously played with his hand. Was this a trick question? If he said he enjoyed carrots more than other vegetables, would he be rejected? His gaze quivered as he gave the most logical answer he could come up with, "Yes, I like carrots, but I’ll eat anything…except rabbit."

Chanyeol began laughing and slapped his knee. After a few minutes, he took a breath and grinned at the scared creature, "You’re really adorable, but too quiet. I don’t know if it will work out.” He frowned and reached over instinctively, “Are you ticklish?" He slid his hand to Baekhyun’s neck and tickled him, making Baekhyun release a giggle and smile. Heechul frowned and stepped closer, “Please, refrain from touching the playmate. No contact is allowed until you've purchased your playmate.” Chanyeol remained frozen at the sight of Baekhyun’s smile and stared into the half-bunny's eyes, making Baekhyun grow self-conscious and nervously avert his gaze. Chanyeol gulped as he leaned back onto his chair and tapped his fingers on the table. 

Chanyeol sighed and gazed at the nervous half-bunny as he spoke in a normal tone, "Do you like chocolate?" Baekhyun nodded but kept his gaze on the table as he whispered his answer, "Yes." Chanyeol smiled softly and nodded, "Good, because I have a lot at home." He turned to Heechul and grinned, "How do I take him home?" Heechul smiled and nodded as he swayed his tail, "We need to fill out the papers and then you are free to go." Baekhyun widened his eyes and gazed up at Chanyeol with shock as he spoke up in shock, "You’re taking me home!?" Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun and nodded, "Yes." 

Baekhyun smiled and perked his ears up, "Really!?" Chanyeol grinned and nodded excitedly, "Yes! Go pack!" Baekhyun nodded and bowed quickly before running off. Heechul sighed and smiled, "Well, that’s a relief." Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in question and pressed on the matter, "What do you mean?" Heechul frowned and shook his head with dislike, "The bunny was on warning. If he failed to get selected during this interview, he would be sent to the brothel. It was a much needed risk. He’s been out in the catalog for two years and through too many interviews. He’s not a rare species, so it’s more competitive. But I had a feeling, you two were meant to be companions." Chanyeol frowned and nodded, "I see. Where do I sign?" Heechul smiled and nodded before signaling Chanyeol to follow him, "Follow me."

\---

Baekhyun rushed into his room and hugged Luhan while hopping up and down, "He chose me! He’s taking me home!" Luhan giggled and squeezed Baekhyun, "Really! That’s great news! What did you do?" Baekhyun pulled away and tugged his ear thoughtfully, "I’m not sure…he said it wouldn’t work out and then he tickled me and changed his mind." Luhan smiled and nodded excitedly, "You see! All you had to do was smile. Come, I’ll help you pack. By the way, I have an interview tomorrow at three thirty with the owner of some company." Baekhyun smiled and nuzzled into Luhan's neck with gratitude, "I hope you get taken home." 

Luhan nodded with a sad expression, "I hope so to…I wish I had the ears instead of the antlers…the half-deers with the ears always get picked first." Baekhyun pulled away and squeezed Luhan's hands encouragingly, "But you have the fluffy tail and they only have the ears. Don’t discourage yourself. Besides, you are very talented. Not to mention that on the visual scale, you scored a ten out of ten. That's bound to be a good factor. Rarely anyone scores a full score on that horrible scale. I once saw someone score a zero, they got sent back to the camp for reassignment. Something about aging horribly. Apparently that scale tells you whether you will still look pretty in twenty years." Luhan giggled and nodded, “Then I hope I look pretty forever...at least to my master.”

\---

Chanyeol opened the door to the bedroom beside his and led the half-bunny in. Baekhyun’s eyes widened at how perfectly kept the room was and how cozy it seemed. It was welcoming and beautiful. Everything he had ever dreamt of; fluffy pillows, light colors, floral patterns, beautiful curtains. Chanyeol chuckled at the half breed’s expression and grinned, "So, what do you think?" Baekhyun gulped and gazed at Chanyeol with shock, "It’s beautiful.” He lowered his gaze, thinking for a moment. If he accepted this, was he being too greedy? Was this a challenge? Was he supposed to be modest and express his simplicity? He cleared his throat and gazed up shyly, being honest was best, “I’m fine with a simple room or a spot at the foot of your bed.” He quickly shook his head, trying to correct his bold suggestion, “And if you're not comfortable with that, I don't mind sleeping on the floor. There’s no need for this, really. Besides, I’m probably taking up space and I don’t want to..."

Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head, interrupting the half-breed, "Shhh. I couldn’t get you to talk during the interview and now you are just at it with mumbling." Baekhyun’s eyes grew teary in frustration with himself. He sniffled as a few tears escaped, whimpering an apology, "I’m sorry." Chanyeol frowned and shook his head as he tried to comfort the young half-breed, "Now, now. Calm down. Please, don’t cry.” He frowned deeper and spoke in a gentle tone, “Hey, let’s play. Yes?” Baekhyun sniffled and glanced up with hopeful eyes, "Play?" Chanyeol grinned and nodded with enthusiasm, "Yes!" Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically and wiped away his tears, "What would you like me to play? Let me get the violin." He paced for the violin case but Chanyeol reached for his wrist, stopping him and making him turn to face him. Chanyeol shook his head and chuckled, "No, I mean play like run around and play. I’ve got water guns in my backyard."

Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. Baekhyun scratched his ear in confusion and repeated the unknown object, "Water guns?" Chanyeol stood up and gently pulled the half-breed out of the room and down the stairs, to the backyard. They paced for the shack and Chanyeol retrieved two water guns. He handed Baekhyun a water gun and instructed him on how to shoot. Baekhyun tried aiming but failed horribly. In his moment of distraction, he failed to see Chanyeol sneaking behind him and jumped at the feeling of the cold water on his back. He began running but Chanyeol thought they were playing and continued shooting at Baekhyun. Eventually Baekhyun tripped and fell into the muddy dirt. He sneezed as he wiped the mud from his face.Chanyeol frowned at the delicateness of the half-bunny but gave into being the mature one. He helped Baekhyun up, apologized, and took him back inside. 

Chanyeol prepared the half-bunny a bathtub with warm water and bubbles before insisting on showering him, "Come on, let me help you undress." Baekhyun shook his head shyly, blushing profusely as he gazed at the floor, "I don’t feel…comfortable yet, master." Chanyeol pouted and began whining, seeing nothing wrong about this act, "But you’re my bunny and it’s my fault you got dirty. Besides, you will need help scrubbing the back of your ears!" Baekhyun blushed nervously as he gazed up and played with his fingers, "But…I..." Chanyeol groaned and interrupted the half-bunny, "We’re both guys. I won’t do anything. You're my bunny." Baekhyun gazed at the floor in defeat while he nodded obediently and allowed Chanyeol to lead him into the bathroom. He allowed Chanyeol to remove his clothes, leaving him fully naked in the steamy bathroom. 

Chanyeol grinned as he noted the fluffy white bunny tail attached to Baekhyun's tail bone, "You have a tail too." Baekhyun nodded as he submerged himself into the water with Chanyeol’s help. He sat down and pulled his legs to his chest. He remained still as Chanyeol shamelessly enjoyed himself, scrubbing his bunny ears and shoulders. He felt so small under the human’s large hands. He was pretty sure that his master’s hand was larger than his face. Chanyeol occasionally teased the base of the half-bunny’s ear, making Baekhyun paw his ear with his arm like a real bunny. When they finished washing his head and shoulders, Baekhyun thanked the human with a bow of his head and tried to take the sponge from Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol refused, pulling the sponge closer to his body, "No, no. We have to scrub the tail too." 

Baekhyun shook his head with wide, worried eyes as he whispered, "But …my tail isn’t that dirty and…it's back there and..." Before he could finish, Chanyeol interrupted him with a serious expression and tone, "No, no. My bunny needs to be spotless." Baekhyun sighed and lowered his head, surrendering to his master's desires. He kneeled and faced the wall, giving Chanyeol his back. Chanyeol began scrubbing the tail, tugging on it here and there and holding onto Baekhyun’s hip in order to scrub well. Baekhyun bit his lips shut, trying not to make weird sounds.  For some odd reason, tails were extremely sensitive to touch and they had been told not to let others touch it. But Baekhyun figured that since it was his master, it would be okay. But why was this making his knees shake? And why were his insides burning? He felt like whimpering and rubbing his face all over the human, scenting himself with that musky smell that invaded his nose. 

Chanyeol came to a sudden stop when he spotted a somewhat dense liquid spilling down Baekhyun’s inner thighs. His gaze trailed up, noting Baekhyun's hips pushing back and exposing his oozing rim. He tilted his head, thinking to himself that somehow this part of the half-bunny was rather cute. He gently reached to touch the drenching rim, accidentally slipping his finger in and making Baekhyun cry out a moan. Baekhyun quickly pulled away and crawled towards the end of the bathtub, splashing water around in the process before curling up and trembling. He gazed at the human with frightened eyes. What was that? Why did it feel so good? They always told him not to touch there. Why had it felt so good if he wasn't supposed to touch there? Chanyeol gazed at the horrified half-bunny with an apologetic expression, "I’m sorry... I’ll call the shop and ask about that. I don’t think it’s normal. Sorry for startling you."

Chanyeol quickly stepped out of the bathroom and searched for the Playmate Shop’s CEO’s contact information. He sighed and called Leeteuk, speaking before the other had a chance to greet him, "Hey, I have a question."

"Sure, Mister Park."

Chanyeol sighed and began to explain himself, "So I was washing my bunny and I was scrubbing his tail but then a secretion started coming out from his behind… well, his anus to be exact, and then I accidently poked him and he flipped out. But going back to the secretion, is that normal or should I bring him to get checked?"

"You scrubbed your playmates tail?! Why would you do that?!"

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow in question and repeated himself, "I was showering him."

"You can’t do that!"

Chanyeol sighed with frustration and raised his voice, "Why!?"

"Your ‘bunny’s’ tail is a sensitive area. It becomes highly sensitive during mating periods. Bunnies are very sexually active throughout the year. Your bunny is in one of the mating periods for bunnies. Please don’t touch him. If he isn’t told, he won’t note the urges."

Chanyeol sighed and nodded, "But, is that secretion normal?"

"Yes…unfortunately, their genes are a little mixed up…so males secrete from the back as much as they can ejaculate… Please, keep your hands off the bunny. If you find yourself in the necessity to become sexually involved with a half-breed, visit the brothels."

Chanyeol gasped at the insult and shouted, "Hey! Don’t insult me! I wouldn’t do that to my bunny!” He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, “He’s cute and innocent. Anyways, bye." He hanged up and threw the phone on the bed as he sat down.

\---

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he tried to dry his sensitive skin. He reached for the bathrobe that had been left there for him. After several minutes of struggling, he managed to get inside this bathrobe only to understand that it was meant to fit an eight year old or so. He tugged on the edges, trying to cover as much of his skin as he could. He took a few deep breaths before wobbling over to the door and opening it. He stepped out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and Chanyeol couldn’t help but give him a good stare. Baekhyun shyly pulled on the small robe and cleared his throat, "Umh...I didn’t have clean clothes and the robe is a little too short, master." Chanyeol averted his gaze and felt ashamed. He had actually checked out his playmate. And after all the shouting he had done, what was wrong with him? He nodded and cleared his throat as he gazed at the floor, "I’ll leave the room so you can change comfortably."

Chanyeol stood up and walked out the room, closing the door behind him and leaning back on it. He could feel the blush on his cheeks and gulped as he tried to calm down. He sighed and whispered to himself, “He’s a bunny... what’s wrong with you? Why did you all of a sudden get flustered?” He made his way to his bedroom and changed into his track suit before getting on his treadmill and running at his full speed. He panted and clenched his fist as the sight of Baekhyun's skin continued to invade his thoughts. Why did Leeteuk have to mention such things? He had never seen half-breeds as sexual partners or anyone, to be exact. It had never even crossed his mind and now his mind was filled with the thoughts of his cute bunny playmate.


	4. Antlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will revolve around HunHan, KaiSoo, and Taoris. There's a bit of jumping around. Hope you like it.

_**L**_ uhan ran quickly through the hall. He stared down at his pager and back up before accidentally knocking into a human boy wearing a school uniform. He fell to the ground, landing on his tail as the boy turned around to face what had knocked into him. He held in the pain, biting in a yelp, and stared up apologetically but the boy showed no expression. Heechul helped the half-deer up and gave him a warning glare, “Luhan, no running. You know that.” Luhan gulped and nodded as he whispered, "I’m sorry. I got paged and I didn’t notice and I’m five minutes late...I’m sorry." Heechul turned to face the boy and bowed, "Please excuse me for a moment." Heechul took a pad out of his lab coat’s pocket and began writing something as he spoke softly, "Okay, listen, Luhan. I’m going to write you a note saying you were with me. You already got in trouble for missing breakfast yesterday and I don't want you starving because dry leaves are tasteless. Now, take the note and stop running." He handed Luhan the note and gave him a sympathetic look. Luhan took the note and sniffled as he felt the urge to cry, "Yes, Heechul hyung." The boy cleared his throat, gaining their attention as he spoke in a deeper tone than what Luhan had expected, "Isn’t he on my list?"

Heechul gazed down at the list on his clipboard and nodded, "Yes, but you have him scheduled for fifth place. He has another interview right now.” The boy nodded and spoke firmly, "Switch it." Heechul gazed up and frowned with confusion, "Excuse me?" The boy sighed and crossed his arms as he explained himself, "I want to have the interview with him first, switch it.” Heechul bit the inside of his cheek and sighed, "Oh…” He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. He hated snobby rich kids. Hopefully one day, they would turn into good men, but till then, he will just hate them with a passion on his inside, “Please wait here.” He turned to the confused half-deer and spoke softly, “Come Luhan." The boy frowned with disapproval and shook his head, "Leave him here."

Heechul grabbed Luhan's hand and pulled him behind himself, "I’m sorry, but it's against policy." This kid had some weird scent around him. He was crazy if he thought he would leave someone so valuable all defenseless in front of him. Luhan followed Heechul to the interview room he had been paged to and waited outside. Heechul came out and sighed, "God these rich people are ridiculous. They are never satisfied. He reviewed your file again and declined you...Come Luhan, let’s hope this kid has some sense in him." Luhan teared up slightly and whispered, "It's because of the ears, isn't it?" Heechul gave the half-deer a sympathetic look and Luhan diverted his sad gaze to the ground. Luhan sniffled and whispered, “What’s so great about deer ears?” Heechul frowned and shook his head, “Nothing. People are just dumb. You're perfect, so don't let the ear situation get to you. Just behave normal and chances are you'll get taken home in no time.” Luhan nodded and followed the half fox to where they had left the boy. Heechul offered a smile and gestured towards the interview room, “Please, after you, sir.” The boy walked in and took a seat, gesturing the half deer to take the seat across from him. Luhan sat down and gazed over at Heechul for support.

Heechul smiled softly and spoke in his usual soothing tone, “Luhan this is Oh, Sehun. This is Lu, Han but we've always addressed him by his full name, Luhan. He is a half-deer. As of now, he is fifteen.” Sehun examined the half deer, his gaze freezing at the pair of sharp antlers on the half breed’s head, “Where are your ears? Don't half-deers usually have deer ears?” Luhan frowned and curled up on the chair before whispering, “I have human ears...I have antlers instead.” Sehun’s gaze trailed down to the brown eyes and locked gazes with the half breed. He tilted his head as the half deer nervously averted his gaze and blushed. He gave a slight nod and spoke a little softer, “And why is that?”

Luhan bit his top lip and then shook his head before responding with a confused expression, “I’m not sure, but I have a tail too.” Sehun's eyes widened slightly in surprise and questioned the half breed, “A tail? Half-deers don't have tails.” Luhan gazed up and played with his hands, “But I do.” Sehun nodded but gave the half deer a skeptical look, “Can I see it?” Luhan gave Heechul a frightened glance and Heechul shook his head as he addressed Sehun, “I’m sorry, that’s prohibited. You may only ask for that after you’ve selected him. It crosses personal boundaries. Also direct contact is prohibited during interviews. He can also decline any form of contact he's not comfortable with while he's under your care and report you if you force him into any action he doesn't want to partake. These measures are taken to protect the playmate from abuse and assault.”

Sehun kept his eyes on Luhan's antlers as he sighed and spoke in a robotic tone, “Those antlers seem dangerous, what assures me you won’t ram me into a wall with them?” Luhan’s eyes widened in confusion and he stared up at Heechul for some sort of reassurance, “I...I wouldn’t do that...why would anyone do that?” Sehun shrugged and responded without interest, “Anger makes animals aggressive.” Luhan frowned and lowered his head as he spoke in a broken tone, “I know that but...I’m not aggressive. I’ve never hurt anyone.” Sehun sighed and gazed back up at the half deer's antlers, “They look sharp to me.” Luhan gazed up with sorrow and whispered, “I don’t think they are that sharp.”

Luhan innocently reached to touch the tip of his antler and accidentally pinched himself with the sharp tip of his right antler causing him to bleed from his finger. He brought his finger closer to his face and his eyes grew teary. He gazed up at Heechul as he began crying, “Hyung it hurts...Am I bad? Am I aggressive?” Heechul frowned and shook his head, “Oh dear, of course you're not. Hold on.” He pulled out a first aid kit from under the table and began disinfecting the wound before putting a band aid on. He picked up Luhan's chin and explained what he had done, “This is a wound. Remember health class? It will heal. I have disinfected it. What I placed on top of it is a band aid; it will stop the bleeding and allow your wound to heal free from infection. Don’t take it off till later tomorrow. Okay?” Luhan nodded and sniffled as he gazed at the band aid on his finger, “A real band aid…”

Heechul turned to Sehun and explained, “I’m sure you're confused, allow me to explain. This is Luhan’s first injury. We teach a health course but we never expose our half breeds to actual material, just images. It puts them at less risk of intoxication. Some animal breeds can't be exposed to rubbing alcohol or things like that. But we do teach them how to use these materials in case of self injury or if their masters need first aid.” Sehun nodded in comprehension and returned his attention to Luhan, crossing his arms as he captured the half deer's gaze, “Would you file your antlers down?” Luhan gazed over at Heechul with confusion and whispered, “File? But they aren't made out of wood.” Heechul smiled softly and shook his head, “Of course not. You can file bone as well. It will make your antler tips smoother. I think it’s a good idea. I’ll schedule you for filing tomorrow morning.” Luhan smiled a little and nodded frantically, “Okay, Hyung.”

Sehun turned to face Heechul as the half fox scribbled something down on his clipboard, “Why not today?” Heechul stopped writing and gazed up at Sehun with confusion, “I’m sorry?” Sehun kept his expressionless face and shrugged, “Well, I figure it can get done today. That way I don’t have to skip school tomorrow. After all, I have an exam.” Heechul tilted his head questionably and pressed on the matter, “I’m sorry, I seem to be confused. Please clarify, are you selecting Luhan?” Sehun shrugged and stole a quick glance at Luhan, “Yeah, if he is willing to file them down.” Heechul gazed back at Luhan, who met his gaze instantly, “Luhan, answer.”

Luhan glanced over at Sehun and back at Heechul, a little disoriented. He nodded slowly and nearly whispered, “Yes...I can file them?...I guess...I don't want to hurt anyone...or be aggressive.” Sehun stood up and nodded as he cleared his throat, “Good, where do I sign?” Heechul nodded and gestured Luhan to get up, “Please wait here. I’ll call someone to take him to file them down and then I’ll take you to sign the forms.” Sehun nodded and sat back down. Luhan followed Heechul out of the room, taking a quick peek up at Sehun before closing the door behind him. He gazed up at Heechul and whispered, “He makes me feel nervous.” Heechul frowned and gently scratched Luhan's head, “I know...but we don't have a say in this. Just remember, if anything bad happens...if he hits you, yells at you, or hurts you in anyway, you have to call the playmate shop and report it. I promise you, we'll get you out of there right away.” Luhan played with his hands and whispered, “Is it going to hurt to file them down?” Heechul nodded and wrapped an arm around Luhan's shoulder, “It's going to be okay. I'll come hold your hand. Let me take him to the office and wait for me in interview room one hundred ten. It's empty.”

\---

Kyungsoo sat nervously with his ears up in alert. Five minutes had passed by and his interviewer was nowhere to be seen. The door suddenly flew open and a human boy in a school uniform walked in, followed by Sungmin, a half-cat hyung. The half-cat signaled him to sit up straight as the boy took the seat across from him. He watched the boy open his folder and vocalize his name, “Kyung Soo...nice name. So, owl? That’s rare.” Kyungsoo gulped and nodded before whispering, “I suppose so.” He turned to face the half cat breed and spoke up in search of some comfort, “Sungmin hyung?” Sungmin cleared his throat and swayed his tail as he spoke, “This is Kim, Jongin.” He turned to face the boy and gestured towards Kyungsoo, “And this is Do, Kyungsoo. As you have noted, he is a half-owl breed.” The boy nodded and cleared his throat, “Refer to me as Kai.” Kai turned to face Kyungsoo once more and began conversing with the half breed, “You have two pairs of ears, that’s even more rare.” Kyungsoo glanced at Sungmin worriedly and back at Kai who simply roamed his eyes, examining him. Kai nodded and intertwined his hands over the table, “What can you do? I don’t see any instrumental skill in the file.” Sungmin cleared his throat and interrupted, “His hearing is extremely sensitive do to his ears. So we enhanced other skills that were less harmful. If you continue down the file, you will see.”

Kai nodded and continued reading the file before lifting his gaze back to the half owl, “So you can cook?” Kyungsoo nodded frantically as he nervously played with his hands, “Yes, sir.” Kai raised an eyebrow and pressed on the matter, “Anything?” Kyungsoo nodded and gulped, “Yes...but I specialize in baking.” Kai nodded and spoke in a cold tone, “Cakes aren’t food.” Kyungsoo gulped and nervously rubbed his arm as he lowered his head, “Oh...I…” He could feel his ear tips warming up and his owl ears growing stiffer. Kai sighed and stretched his arms, tapping his fingers against the table, “What else can you do? Can you put your ears down?” Kyungsoo gazed up at Kai with frightened eyes as Kai's gaze remained on the pair of owl ears. Kai frowned and shook his head, “Your ears are distracting me.”

Kyungsoo eyes grew teary as he clenched his fists, “I'm sorry, I can't...I'm…” Sungmin interrupted again, this time with a frustrated tone and expression, “His ears are attached to his sensory system, they react to stimulus. He’s nervous and frightened, so his ears will remain alert. If you wish to move on to the next interview, please say so.” Kai gazed over at the half cat as he noted the annoyed and frustrated tone. He glanced back down at the file and cleared his throat, “Well then.” He read the rest of the file in silence and then stood up, staring down at Kyungsoo, “You’re quite the expensive pet.” Sungmin sighed lowly and began reading the list on his clipboard, “It’s a playmate, not a pet. Your next interview is with a half-cat. Would you like a soda or tea break before moving on? We don't have that coffee substance. Some of us are intolerant to it. The smell attracts us but we can't consume it.”

Kai kept his gaze on Kyungsoo, watching the half owl’s saddened expression as his teary eyes stared at the table. He cleared his throat and shook his head, “No. I’m taking this one. I contacted your supervisor earlier and had the forms forward to me.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a folder, handing it to the half cat, “Here, they’re filled out and signed, just plug in his information and hand it to your supervisor. I have to go study for an exam, so I need to leave now.” Kai turned to Kyungsoo and met the half owl’s widened teary eyes, “Let’s go Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo stared back with a shocked expression as his lips trembled and he tried to speak, “I… need to pack...I’m sorry, can I pack?” Kai glanced at his watch and shook his head, “I’m in a hurry, we’ll send for your things later.”

Kyungsoo nodded and stood up. Kai grabbed the half owl’s wrist, gently leading him out of the interview room. Sungmin followed them and waved as Kai led the half owl out of the building and then into a car. Kai opened the door to the backseat and signaled Kyungsoo to get in. Kyungsoo sat inside and watched as Kai closed the door and then headed to sit on the driver's seat. They sat there in silence as Kai began studying from a big textbook. Kyungsoo watched silently and played with his hands nervously. He noted chemical formulas on the page and debated whether he should offer his help. After all, he had taken chemistry three years ago. He gulped and gazed up at Kai, but one glance at the other and his courage was out the window. He gazed back down at his hands and remained silent, not wanting to disturb his new master.

Thirty minutes passed before a young boy with antlers was placed next to Kyungsoo in the backseat and another boy in uniform sat in the front passenger's seat. The two half breeds gazed at each other and then at the two human boys in the front. Kai groaned as he placed his book back into his bag, “About time Sehun. What? Did you go create a half-breed?” Sehun rolled his eyes and sighed, “Stop studying in the car. How can you even manage. It's so uncomfortable.” Kai sighed and put on his seatbelt, “I need to.” Sehun rolled his eyes and sighed, “Whatever, let’s go to your house. My parents are home.” Kai nodded and frowned, “Jongdae is home though.” Sehun shrugged and shook his head, “That’s fine. I don't mind him.”

Kai glanced at the back and examined the half-deer, “You got a deer?” Sehun nodded and gazed back at Luhan, “Yeah. His name is Luhan. He's got antlers instead of ears and he's got a tail, apparently.” His gaze shifted to Kyungsoo, examining the other. He turned to face Kai and raised an eyebrow, “What is that? He looks normal, except for whatever is sticking out of his head.” Kai gazed at Sehun with a blank expression and spoke robotically, “They are ears. He’s some kind of owl.” Sehun gave the elder a questioning stare as he teased, “You have weird taste. He's cute though.” Kai rolled his eyes and grasped the wheel, “Whatever. Let’s go.” He tuned the car on and the speakers blasted making Kyungsoo yelp in pain. Luhan instinctively pulled the half owl closer and covered the owl ears with his palms.

Luhan held Kyungsoo tightly as he found the courage to shout, “Please turn the volume down!” Kai gazed back a bit annoyed for being yelled at but quickly complied when he saw Kyungsoo’s pained expression. He sighed as silence filled the car, “Fuck, I forgot. His hearing is sensitive.” He turned to face Kyungsoo and gave him a semi-concerned look, “Hey...you okay? Need the doctor or something?” Kyungsoo pulled away from Luhan and rubbed his ears while shaking his head. Sehun watched Kyungsoo and then chuckled before giving Kai a judging stare, “Oh my god, you chose him because of his frightened expression, didn’t you? You always did like big eyes.” Kai glared at Sehun and turned to face the wheel, “Shut up. Let’s go.”

They drove in silence and arrived at a mansion with big wooden antique doors. Once inside, Kai and Sehun turned to face Luhan and Kyungsoo, who stood awkwardly by the entrance. Kai cleared his throat and spoke up, “We have to study. So go...play?...or do something, but don’t be noisy.” Sehun nodded and locked gazes with Luhan, “This isn’t my house, so behave. We’ll go home later...you are potty trained, right?” Luhan nodded frantically, receiving and acknowledging nod from his master. Kyungsoo and Luhan watched as the two boys went up the stairs and then stared at each other. Luhan rubbed his neck and offered a small smile, “Hi, I’m Luhan...wing A. I think we had an advanced literature class together last year.” Kyungsoo nodded and offered a small smile, “Yes. I’m Kyungsoo.” He gazed at the stairs for a second and then back at Luhan, “Do you like your master?”

Luhan shook his head, frightened as he whispered, “I'm scared… You?” Kyungsoo shook his head and sighed, “He’s not very kind...he thinks I'm too expensive and that I'm not worth my price...at least, that's what he made me feel like.” Luhan frowned and lowered his gaze, “I’m sure...somehow it will get better…” Kyungsoo sighed and glanced around, “Are you hungry?” Luhan nodded frantically and smiled, “Yes. I'm starving.” Kyungsoo chuckled softly and reached for Luhan's hand, “Let’s go find the kitchen.”

\---

Kyungsoo stirred the vegetables in the pan as he gazed back at Luhan, “I hope this is appetizing. There aren't many seasonings here. They're limited to a few. Perhaps master Kai has a health issue. I should probably ask.” Luhan nodded and turned to gaze at the elderly woman that walked in. The woman halted as she caught sight of the two half breeds, “Oh dear. That boy, what a careless soul. But there are two of you. So that means that Sehun is here as well. Well, then, did the boys get you what you need?” Kyungsoo tilted his head and spoke softly, “I'm sorry but we aren't supposed to talk to strangers.” The elder woman giggled and nodded as she bowed, “Right. I'm Minna. I'm Jongin’s maid and nana.” She gazed up at the two half breeds and smiled brightly, “Sehun calls me mom too. So by all means, please call me mom or nana. I never did have children.”

Kyungsoo smiled brightly as he approached Minna, “Nana, could we have some more seasoning and maybe some baking supplies?” Minna nodded and pinched Kyungsoo’s cheek, “Of course. Sweetie, do you need underwear? I didn't see new luggage.” Kyungsoo frowned and nodded, “We didn't get to pack. Masters brought us here right away.” Minna nodded and sighed, “They're always in a rush. If they don't slow down, their lives will pass them by. Hopefully having you two will make them live a little.”

\----

Kyungsoo bowed along with Luhan as they took the bags from the elder woman. Minna sighed and pinched their cheeks, “Alright sweethearts. If you need anything just press the button by the sink and call my name. I'll be here right away. This house is so big, cleaning takes an entire day. Go on, play around.” Luhan hugged the the elderly woman and squealed with joy, “Thank you, mom!” Minna giggled and squeezed Luhan before running off. Kyungsoo chuckled and shook his head, “You're such a baby.” Luhan pouted and teased the younger, “Look who’s talking. You called her nana right away.” Kyungsoo blushed and whispered, “I always wanted to know what it would be like to have a mom.” Luhan nodded and frowned, “Me too… I guess being genetically modified sucks.”

\---

Tao glanced out the window as an engine echoed. He sighed in relief as he watched his master's car drive off. He rushed to the bed and knelt down, reaching for his small suitcase. He had prepared it the night before. There was no way he was going to stay with this predator, he had made up his mind. The way Yifan looked at him. The way his gaze lingered on certain parts of his body. The occasional tail tugging and lower back rubs. He was certain of one thing for sure, Yifan wanted to eat him. He quietly carried his suitcase down the hall and down the back stairs he had found while exploring after a nap the day before yesterday. He made sure none of the maids saw him before running out the service door and to the backyard area. He began running as fast as he could but before he could reach the forest area, a couple of Doberman pinschers came barking behind him.

The backyard lights lit up and before he could cross to the forest, wire gates lifted from the ground up. He halted and turned to face the five dogs as he trembled in fear. They were going to feast on him. Getting eaten by a human with a rare appetite was one thing but getting eaten by five scary and angry dogs was just a horror story. He sobbed and cried as he crouched down into a ball. All he wanted was to be happy. He had been happy at the playmate shop with his hyungs. Why couldn't he stay there longer? Jaejoong hyung had told him he needed to study much more before getting a master. Why was he so unlucky?

Yifan ran over and shouted the dogs’ names as Tao sobbed loudly. The dogs walked away and he paced over for his playmate. He grasped Tao’s upper arms and frowned with concern as he met the younger's gaze, “Are you hurt? Were you scared? I'm so sorry, but after six, my dogs are released to guard the house. There's always bad people who lurk around, looking for valuable things and you are too valuable to risk leaving around unprotected.” Tao continued to cry in silence and Yifan’s gaze shifted to the abandoned suitcase. His expression of worry turned into anger and his gaze locked with the younger’s. He shook the half panda as he shouted, “You were trying to run away! I trusted you! I've given you everything you could desire! How could you do this to me!?”

Tao yelped and tried to get loose but Yifan lifted him and threw him over his shoulder. Yifan grabbed the suitcase and walked back, ignoring Tao’s cries of wanting to go back to the playmate shop. Once they reached the half panda's bedroom, Yifan threw the petite body on the bed and dropped the suitcase. He removed his blazer and climbed on the bed as he spoke coldly, gaze locked with the frightened creature, “I've been too soft on you. Perhaps it's time I punish you for misbehaving. Running away, is by far the worst thing you could have done and it only calls for severe punishment.” Tao trembled as his button up shirt was ripped apart and his small wrists were pinned against the plushy comforter. He yelped as Yifan bit down on his nipple, it was too painful and somehow, for some reason, it was shameful.

Yifan ignored the cries as he suckled on the small nubs. He trailed harsh nibbles up the half breed’s neck and whispered in a cold tone, “You're never leaving my side, Tao. Before you do that, I'll have you tied up and devour you piece by piece. You'll always be mine.” Tao trembled and gazed at the human with fear. Yes, he was right, Yifan wanted to eat him. Yifan tightened his grasp around the small wrists and shouted, “Do you understand?! If you ever try to run away again, I'll be much more rougher than this!” Tao sobbed and nodded frantically, “I'm sorry master! I'm so sorry!” Yifan nodded and pulled away. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed before speaking in a broken tone, “You need to understand that you belong to me now. I will provide for you for the rest of your life. You're my companion.” Tao covered his chest and crawled over to his master's side as he noted the change in tone. Was he sad? Why did he sound so sad? He cautiously hugged the human and whispered, “I'm sorry, I won't do it again… please, don't hurt me anymore.”

Yifan pulled away and turned to pull the younger onto his lap. He cupped the small face and locked their gazes as he spoke softly, “You are precious to me.” Tao gulped and grew nervous as the human leaned closer. He closed his eyes as a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead. He blinked with confusion and gazed up. Yifan placed a kiss on both of the younger's cheeks before setting his gaze on what had been taunting his dreams. He gazed up to meet Tao’s gaze and leaned in, closing his eyes. Those thin pink lips were as soft as he had imagine if even not softer. Tao closed his eyes in response to the gentle contact. He could do this. If it was this type of petting, he could do. It was gentle and tender, unlike what his master typically treated him like.

Yifan pulled away and placed the younger on the bed before hastily standing and rubbing his neck, “Go to bed. Goodnight.” He rushed out of the half panda's bedroom and closed the door behind him. He sighed and paced for his room, shaking his head. What was he thinking? This wasn't right. Tao was a half breed, a minor, a man. His father would kill him if he had been alive to see this. His mother would be gentle about it but no doubt she'd ask him to rethink the situation. A pet was a pet and nothing else. Doing such things with a creature was considered horrific, no doubt a form of beastiality in society. He paced for his bedroom and locked himself inside, opting for a cold shower to cool off his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I know it's been a long time, sorry about that. I got caught up with work and then some health issues. But I love writing, so I will continue with my stories as a form of relaxation. Sorry if it's uploaded in a messy manner, I'm doing it from my phone. 
> 
> *I'm sorry I made Kris such an asshole*


	5. Sweet Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will revolve around KaiSoo, HunHan, and BaekYeol.

_**S**_ ehun glanced up from his notes and smirked, “So, why the owl?” Kai sighed and continued reading his notes as he responded plainly, “Probability of it being the same reason as to why you chose a deer with antlers. Thus, why the deer?” Sehun sighed and gazed out the window, “Aren't they outdoor animals? They haven't stepped foot outside since we got here.” Kai shrugged and kept his eyes on his notes, “If you're so worried, go find out.” 

Sehun frowned and reached for Kai's notes, pulling them out of his grasp, “Why are you being like this? You were excited about saving a life and now you're acting as if you don't care. You chose between endangered species and creatures at risk of being shipped off as sex slaves. You're acting so cold. What's wrong with the owl?” Kai pulled his notes back and responded coldly, “Nothing.” Sehun sighed and shook his head, “You're a pain. A great friend but a pain. I'm going to go look for them. I'll start outside, maybe your owl decided to fly off since you're being such a dick.”

  
Kai sighed and gazed up, “They're in the kitchen.” Sehun raised an eyebrow and shook his head, “How would you know that?” Kai averted his gaze and shrugged, “Kyungsoo can cook and I smell vanilla extract. My maids don't bake, but Kyungsoo does.” Sehun chuckled and shook his head, “You're screwing with me again, right? I don't smell anything. It's practically impossible to smell what's in your kitchen from here.” Kai pretended to read his notes and shrugged, “Well, I smell it. I have a good nose.”

  
Sehun nodded and pulled away Kai's notes again, “I'll believe you. Now, quiz time. If you manage to pass it, you stop studying. You've been at it all day.” Kai kept his gaze down and rubbed his neck, “Apparently my parents called. They won't be coming back for another month or so.” Sehun frowned and placed the notes down, “Isn't it weird...you rarely see your parents...especially your mom. Was it always like that?” Kai nodded and frowned, “I can't remember an instant where my mom and I spent time alone.” Sehun sighed and shrugged, “My mom used to be very cold with me...then for a year or so she was nice to me...she was using me. My dad wanted a divorce, but she knew I was an important piece in the puzzle.”

  
Sehun gazed up at Kai and frowned, “I don't want to budge into your business or tell you how to treat your playmate but...Kyungsoo is genetically modified. He's never had a mom or a dad, little less a sibling...he's practically that one needle in a haystack. And that, is a gloomy outcome for him. If you reject him and treat him coldly...he has no one to rely on. He's vulnerable…and he's a baby. He's only fourteen, don't you remember what that felt like? How confused we were and how disturbed we were by what was going on around us.” Kai bit his lips shut and then sighed, “You're right...I shouldn't be so cold with Kyungsoo...I'm all he has.” Sehun nodded and smiled, “Besides, he's adorable, practically inspires you to take care of him.” Kai nodded and bit his lips shut before taking his notes and smirking, “How about I quiz you. You seem overly confident.”

  
\---

  
Luhan leaned on the table. He giggled as Kyungsoo brought out the cake from the oven. It was Luhan's first time baking a cake and he was excited to see how it would look after being decorated. The playmate shop had seen this particular skill unnecessary to such a bright mind and declined his request for culinary courses. They began batting eggs for the frosting and reminiscing over their childhood. Luhan told Kyungsoo about Baekhyun, his half bunny roommate and Kyungsoo told him a little about an almost extinct species that had recently arrived, a slim half panda by the name of ZiTao.

  
Kyungsoo chuckled softly as he went about spreading the icing, “He looks scary but he's so sweet. A complete baby. He's sixteen but I swear, he acts like he's ten.” Luhan pouted and watched Kyungsoo's hands, “Awww. I wish I could have met him, but you guys are kept extremely secluded. None of us are allowed in that wing, even if I am genetically made. Half deers aren't considered that rare of a specie to join that wing.” Kyungsoo nodded and sighed as he gazed up at the half deer with apologetic eyes, “Well I couldn't go around your side because of my ears. It would have been nice to meet you and be friends...I've always wondered how it feels like to watch someone play the piano. It must feel amazing to stroke those keys and hear a melody be formed.”

  
Luhan nodded and smiled softly, “It would have been very nice to meet as kids. As for the piano, it is nice but also stressful. I didn't have the easy teacher. I had Jokwon hyung. Hey, did it hurt a lot in the car? The music was very loud.” Kyungsoo nodded but offered a warming smile to the half deer, “Yes, but I feel a lot better now. Thank you for covering my ears. For a moment, I thought I wouldn't be able to hear again.” Luhan wagged his tail in response to Kyungsoo's warm words as they continued working on the cake, oblivious to Sehun and Kai's presence behind them.   
Sehun watched as the fabric on the half deer's lower back ruffled and without thinking, he pushed Luhan face down onto the table and pulled the fabric away from the source of movement.

Kyungsoo stepped back, startled, and Luhan yelped helplessly. Luhan released a small whine as Sehun gently grasped his tail and drew his thumb over the white tip. Kai noticed the tears building up on Luhan's eyes and the sight of terror on Kyungsoo's face. He placed a hand on Sehun's shoulder, gaining his attention, “You are scaring your playmate. Learn to ask first.”

  
Sehun gazed down at Luhan who stared at Kai with pleading eyes. He gently removed his hand from Luhan's back and released the half deer's tail. He gazed at Kyungsoo, who simply gulped in fear, and back at Luhan, who gently moved as far away as he could. He released a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, “I'm tired. Let’s go home.” Luhan gave Kyungsoo an apologetic look and then stared at the half decorated cake with sadness before heading closer to Sehun. 

Kai picked up their expressions pretty quickly and released a sigh, “Sehun, let them finish. They're almost done with decorating their cake.” Sehun glanced at the table and noticed the mentioned cake. He gazed back at Luhan, who simply held his gaze down in a submissive manner. He bit the inside of his cheek before speaking softly to the half deer, “Do you want to finish the cake?”  
Luhan gazed up with wide eyes and nodded cautiously. Sehun nodded and gestured towards the cake, “Okay then, finish up. I hope you made it well, I'm hungry now.” Kyungsoo shyly cleared his throat, gaining Sehun's attention, “I don't mean to barge in but master Kai says that cake...is not food...would you like me to cook something before you leave?” Sehun chuckled lowly and gave Kai a smirk, “Coming from the person who stops by a bakery every day? Really?”

  
Kai glared at the younger and mumbled, “Shut up.” Sehun returned his attention to the half owl and shrugged before nodding, “Yeah, why not? I heard you have a vast knowledge in culinary arts. I'll take a piece of the cake too.” Kyungsoo smiled and began running around the kitchen while Luhan continued decorating the cake that had purposely been shaped like a deer.

  
\---

  
Sehun walked past his parents while holding onto Luhan’s hand tightly. His father glanced up, catching a glimpse of the half-breed and called out to him, “Sehun!” His mother gazed up from her magazine and examined the half breed, “What is that?” Sehun's father stood up and took a step closer towards the pair as he spoke up, “A half deer…Sehun, you adopted a playmate?” Sehun squeezed Luhan’s hand unconsciously and hid him behind himself as he faced his parents, “Yes, sir… I wanted a full time friend so I adopted him. Don’t worry; I will cover for his expenses with the inheritance grandpa left me. Now, if you excuse us.”

  
Sehun's mother frowned as she stared Luhan down, “You can’t be serious? That thing probably has fleas. I don’t want it in my house.” Sehun shrugged his shoulders and spoke in a cold tone, “Then should I move out?” His mother frowned and his father shook his head before speaking up, “No son, your mother is just being dramatic again. Keep your playmate, take good care of him…but don’t forget about your responsibilities.”

  
Sehun nodded and gently pulled Luhan along towards his bedroom. He locked the door and turned around to face the disoriented half deer. He smiled a little as he saw the shorter male shyly rub his arm, “I will take care of you. From now on, you are the most important person to me.” He pulled Luhan into a tender hug. Luhan remained still with his hands to his side. He hesitantly brought them up, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist.   
In response, Sehun pulled the half deer closer making Luhan’s nose come in contact his neck. Luhan inhaled the scent of his master and for the first time in his life, he felt completely comfortable. He felt protected and complete. He nuzzled his nose on Sehun’s neck making the human chuckle.

Sehun sighed and spoke in a tender tone, “That tickles…but I guess that’s how you agree, huh?”  
Sehun pulled away and caressed Luhan’s face. He felt the urge to run his thumb over the half deer’s lips and smiled at their softness, “I’m glad you knocked into me. I don’t think I could have stood the idea of someone else having you.” Luhan gazed up a bit confused but gave a small smile and a bow, “Thank you, master. It makes me happy to know my presence makes you happy.”

  
Sehun pulled Luhan closer once more and kissed his forehead before whispering, “Time for bed xiaolu.” Luhan smiled at the nickname and nodded, “Yes, master. Where should I sleep?” Sehun pointed at the queen size bed and Luhan gazed at it. It was big and looked plushy compared to the bed he had at the playmate institute. Sehun pulled the half deer over and made him sit down. He walked over to his drawers, pulling out a set of pajamas before walking over to his desk, grabbing a scissor before walking back towards Luhan.

  
Luhan stared at the things in Sehun’s hands, a little nervous. Sehun placed the things on the bed and cleared his throat, “Put these on for now. We’ll make a hole for your tail and one of these days after school, we’ll go buy you clothes… since I have school, I’ll drop you off at Kai’s house and you can play with Kyungsoo until we get back. Is that okay?” Luhan nodded and began undressing. He quickly wiggled himself out of his clothes and into the pajamas Sehun had given him. Once dressed, he gazed up at Sehun for the next instructions.

  
Sehun smiled and caressed the half deer's cheek, “Good boy, now stand in front of me and turn around.” Luhan stood in front of the other and turned around while Sehun took his seat and began cutting a hole into the pants. Sehun carefully pulled out the tail through the hole and gave the white tip a quick peck. Luhan jumped at the contact, making Sehun chuckle. Sehun gazed up with adoration and spoke tenderly, “Come here xiaolu, I’m not going to hurt you.”

  
Luhan glanced at Sehun and then tilted his head to see his tail. He sighed in relief when he noted it was complete and walked back over to his master. Sehun pulled the half deer onto his lap and gave him a tender hug before helping him under the bed covers and tugging him in. Then he stood up and began undressing, making the half deer’s eyes widen at the sight of his almost naked body. Out of embarrassment for actually seeing his master in such a way, Luhan pulled the covers over his eyes. He realized the sensations he was having were wrong but he couldn’t help it. In life, you sought a partner to spend your life with, someone strong, protective, caring, and who could provide for you. In theory, a half breed should only breed with others of its kind. But nevertheless, human cologne could sometimes be luring and that’s what was happening to him with his master’s scent. It was luring and full of promises to defend him, protect him, and give him everything he needed to feel complete.

  
Luhan trembled in anticipation as he felt the other side of the bed dip down. He closed his eyes and held his breath as his master pulled him closer, cuddling him to sleep. Sehun sighed and whispered, breathing over the half deer's ear, “Sleep well xiaolu.” Luhan nearly gasped before managing to whisper, “Goodnight master…”

  
\---

  
Kai watched as the half owl washed the dishes silently. He glanced at the clock and back at the pile that was still dirty. Usually he would only offer help to those he was close to but the half breed boy caused him pity. He stood up and pulled his sleeves up as he walked over to the sink. He gently grabbed the pale small hands and took the soaped plate and sponge from them, “I’ll finish these. Go take a break, you haven’t eaten cake yet.” Kyungsoo gazed up at his master and shook his head, “I’m fine without cake, please let me finish. I don’t wish to inconvenience you.”

  
Kai released a frustrated sigh and gave the half owl a glare, “It’s an order, follow it.” Kyungsoo nodded nervously and rinsed his hands before rushing over to the cake and sitting in front of it. He glanced up, meeting his master's glare and quickly returned his gaze back to the cake, grabbing a small piece and taking a small bite. He continued taking small bites and glancing up, hoping his master would stop glaring at him. After five bites, Kai turned his attention to the dishes and quickly washed them.

  
Kyungsoo frowned at how unmotivated his master seemed but continued the order he had been given. Once finished, he regretted not declining strongly enough because now he was too full. He rubbed his tummy and frowned at the discomfort. Kai had finished the dishes and turned around to catch a glimpse of the half owl frowning, “Do your ears hurt?” Kyungsoo gazed up with confusion and shook his head. Kai frowned and took a few steps closer to the table, “What’s wrong then?” Kyungsoo averted his gaze and nearly whispered, “I think I over ate…”

  
Kai pounded the table and growled, “Why didn’t you stop?! Don't be reckless! I don't have time to take you to the vet every time you do something so dumb!” Kyungsoo teared up and hunched as he tried to disappear. He sobbed softly and managed to speak in and apologetic tone, “But master said to eat the cake. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'll do my best not to upset master.”  
Kai ran a hand through his hair and released a frustrated growl before walking over to Kyungsoo and making him stand. He nearly dragging the half owl up the stairs and into his bedroom. He pushed the pale figure onto the bed and stripped him quickly, setting the other into alert mode. Kyungsoo quickly jumped off the bed and crawled underneath it, startling Kai with his reaction. Kai gave himself a moment to think through and then realized what he was doing. He rushed over for a pajama and back over to the bed. He kneeled down and peeked under the bed, but all he could see was a pair of glossy eyes. He cleared his throat and spoke softly, “Hey…I’m sorry, I should have told you what I was doing. I was trying to change you into sleeping clothes…can you come out…please?”

  
Kai stood up and walked over to his leather chair, taking a seat as he sighed. Kyungsoo released a small whimper but complied with his master’s plea. He crawled out and walked over to where his master sat. He shyly covered himself as much as he could with his arms and kept his head down. Kai stood up and gulped as his gaze inevitably ran down the petite figure. Kai petted the half owl's head gently before unfolding the t-shirt, “Arms up.”

  
Kyungsoo complied and Kai slipped the shirt on him. Kai moved onto helping the half owl into the pj pants before leading him to the bed. He pulled the covers back and Kyungsoo hesitantly laid down. He tugged the smaller in and turned away, stripping off his clothes and putting on his pjs. He walked over to the other side of the bed and turned the light off before laying down and turning to face away from the half breed, “Goodnight.” Kyungsoo swallowed and whispered, “Goodnight.”

  
Kai gazed at the window and frowned. Was he being too cold? Too indifferent? It's not that he really wanted to, it's just that Kyungsoo smelled a little too luring. The moment he had walked into that interview room, he had been hit with the sweetest scent, a mixture of the sweetest chocolate and flower he had ever smelled. He needed to stop thinking the worst and take on his responsibility. Kyungsoo was now under his care, for better or for worse. He sighed and sat up, remembering about the gift he had bought earlier that week upon receiving the gifting access to the playmate shop. He leaned over and opened the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a snow owl plush and bit his lips shut before turning the light back on. He cleared his throat as he leaned against the headboard, “Are you still awake?” Kyungsoo hesitated but sat up and turned to face Kai, “Yes, master.” Kai frowned and shook his head, “You don't have to call me that...Jongin, I want you to call me that.” Kyungsoo blushed and whispered, “Jon Gin.”

Kai nodded and extended the plush towards Kyungsoo, “I bought you this. A gift. I was hoping we would get along and I could bring you home. There aren't many owls in the catalog.”   
Kyungsoo gazed down at the snow owl plush and took it, “A snowy owl? Do you like owls?” Kai nodded and tried to speak calmly, “Yes, I always found them fascinating.” Kyungsoo nodded and frowned, “You must have been upset...I'm not a snowy owl. I'm an Athene noctua owl...a little owl.” Kai frowned as Kyungsoo kept his head down. Kyungsoo's owl ears began to puff up as he teared up a little, “It must be upsetting...you don't get to have what you want and neither do I.” Kai hesitantly reached to caress the half owl's cheek and whispered, “Hey, I want you. I wouldn't have bought you if I didn't want to. Snowy owls are fascinating but having a little owl is even better. Your species is practically not domesticated. You're wild and that's more than fascinating to me… to be able to have you here with me...it makes me happy.”

  
Kyungsoo gazed up and sniffled, picking up a strange smell. He frowned and whispered, “Are there owls in this location?” Kai shrugged and frowned, “I don't really now, that's out of context... I just want you as mine. I'll take care of you...I promise.” Kyungsoo nodded and gulped before whispering, “May I go to bed?” Kai nodded and watched as Kyungsoo laid down and hugged the owl plush. He turned the light off and laid down, facing Kyungsoo's back. A few minutes passed before he heard Kyungsoo's soft snores. He scooted closer and gently wrapped his arm around the half owl, snuggling himself into sleep.

\---

  
Baekhyun tilted his head and gazed at the trampoline with confusion, “So in order for you to sleep, you have to exercise?” Chanyeol nodded as he gazed around his personal gym. He glanced over at the half bunny and frowned, “You can join me in something easy or if you want I can put cartoons on for you and you can sit on the stationary bike.” Baekhyun rubbed his left ear and frowned in slight discomfort, “I guess I can just… peddle the bicycle for a bit. I've never used one before.” He gazed over at Chanyeol and blushed a little, “We usually just eat a regular healthy diet to stay in shape. We did learn about these equipments, by pictures of course. Only playmates who are overweight get to use the gym. You have to have a code in your tag to get in.”

  
Chanyeol chuckled and pinched the half bunny’s cheek, “You would look even more adorable with a few pounds over.” Baekhyun shrieked and backed away, shaking his head, “No I wouldn't! The company is strictly against us gaining weight over what the chart says we should.” Chanyeol frowned and shook his head, “My little bunny, Baekie, you are now part of my family and I would never get mad if you gained weight. I would actually be delighted.” Baekhyun lowered his gaze and whispered, “You wouldn't?” Chanyeol chuckled and cupped the smaller's face, “Baekie, I told you already. You would look even more adorable. I don't encourage you to overeat but I don't encourage you to not eat what you want either. Okay?” Baekhyun nodded and blushed brightly, “Baekie?”

  
Chanyeol chuckled and nodded as he rubbed his nose against the half bunny’s, “It suits your cute little self.” His hands slipped to the small waist and pulled the younger into a hug, “You're the sweetest thing in the world, my bunny.” Baekhyun held his breath and his thighs quivered in response to the slow rubs on his lower back. He whimpered and pressed his body closer to the human's. Chanyeol chuckled softly and squeezed the half bunny, “You're so cute!” He pulled away and made his way to the treadmill. Baekhyun released a breath and bit his bottom lip as he sat down on the stationary bike. He frowned in discomfort and blushed as he felt wet on his underwear. He glanced back at his master and cleared his throat, “May I be excused?...I feel...tired.” Chanyeol frowned but nodded, “Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

Baekhyun rushed out of the gym and nearly hopped up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He rushed to the bathroom and frowned as he sat on the toilet examining his drenched underwear. What was going on? He couldn't let his master see that he was wetting his pants. Chanyeol would never keep him if he became too dependent and a burden to his lifestyle. He pawed at his ear and frowned, why was he feeling weird all over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and leave comments.


	6. My Sweet Playmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around TaoRis and BaekYeol.

**_T_** ao gazed at his meal. He glanced over at the chocolate cupcakes decorated with a panda's face on top. His master had demanded that his playmate be given sweets of his liking. Somehow that meant everything shaped as a bear, a bamboo, or a panda itself. He glanced over at his meal and tilted his head, his plate looked like a picture of pandas in their natural habitat. He felt a little sad as he pinched the rice ball with his chopsticks. Yifan glanced over at the half panda and cleared his throat, “Are you okay? Did you not like it?” Tao gazed up and offered a small smile, “It's very nice. Thank you but...can I eat rice?” Yifan frowned and sighed, “I'll make a quick call to the shop to see what you can eat.” Tao leaned forward and spoke up with slight excitement, “Can I talk to Jaejoong hyung or Kyungsoo?” 

Yifan averted his gaze and spoke firmly as he reached for his phone, “Absolutely not.” Tao teared up and lowered his head, sniffling a little. Yifan cleared his throat as guilt consumed him, “I'll ask for them to call Kyungsoo up, okay. Don't cry.” Tao gazed up with hopeful eyes and whispered, “You will?” Yifan nodded and the younger smiled as he nearly squealed, “Thank you, master.” Yifan made the call and waited patiently. Once the call established, he spoke firmly, “I need to speak with the facility’s doctor.”

  
“Of course, sir. Please hold.”

  
He tapped his fingers as he was transferred to the doctor.  
“Doctor Geng speaking. How may I help you?”

  
Yifan cleared his throat and spoke clearly, “I'm Wu, Yifan, the owner of Huang, ZiTao...the panda specie. I'm a bit concerned about his nutrition. I would like some clarification on his dietary needs.”

“Of course, sir. I was surprised that the product left without being cleared. The panda himself is in a good state but malnourished. He seems to have maintained a strict herbivore diet prior to his arrival. We slowly introduced other foods through blending it with bamboo and other herbs he enjoyed eating. As of now, his stomach should have accustomed to digesting foods. He may eat anything but do take in consideration that his stomach might become upset if he overeats.”

  
Yifan nodded and cleared his throat, “Alright...I was hoping he could get to speak with a friend of his, Kyungsoo. Do, Kyungsoo. He should be in the half owl catalog.” 

“Oh. Please, give me a moment.”

A few minutes passed before the doctor spoke again, “I'm sorry, Kyungsoo was adopted a few days ago. He's currently listed under private information, thus I can't provide a telephone number.”

  
Yifan nodded and gazed at Tao apologetically, “I see. Thank you, good evening.” He hanged up the phone and frowned deeply, “I'm sorry, Tao. Your friend has been adopted.” Tao teared up and shook his head, “No… you're lying.” He glared at the human and pointed an accusing finger at him, “You're a liar! You don't want me to talk to anyone! You just want to keep me locked up in here and hurt me! He's there! I want to go home! I want to go back to Kyungsoo and Jaejoong hyung!” He sobbed and shook his head frantically as he shoved his meal off the table and pounded his small fists on the table, “I want to go home to mom and dad! I don't want to be here! I hate you!”

  
Yifan jolted slightly and gazed at the younger with shock. Tao frowned and stopped crying as he sat back down. He didn't mean it. He was just sad and maybe mad, but he didn't hate him. He was confused and lonely, but he didn't hate his master. Yes, there were times when his master was rough on him but there were many more times when he was treated like the most precious jewel in the house. Yifan removed his napkin from his lap and placed it on the table as he stood up, “Well, if you're not going to eat...go to your room.” Tao frowned and nearly whispered, “I didn't…” Yifan cleared his throat, interrupting him, “Go to your room. You're grounded, do you know what that means? No TV, no toys, no going outside. If you think I'm such an ogre, then I'll play the part.”

  
Tao shook his head and stood up in an attempt to protest, “No, I didn't…” Yifan pounded the table and growled, “Go to your room! I don't want to hear it anymore!” Tao yelped and rushed out of the dining room. Yifan sat down and frowned as he remained in silence. One of his elderly maids walked in and began cleaning up the mess. He glanced at the elderly woman and spoke softly, “You...you're observant… what am I doing wrong? I give him everything he needs...so why am I not making him happy? Why is it that he always throws a tantrum over wanting to see other people?” The elderly woman stood up as she finished collecting the scattered meal, “Sir, you're being too rough on him. If he does something wrong, you punish him immediately. You don't allow him to get away with anything and he always feels like a prey in your presence. Perhaps, you should be softer…No one knows what he must have gone through after losing his parents.”

  
Yifan nodded and ran his hand through his hair as he sighed, “What do you think I should have done just now?” The elderly woman wiped her hands and shrugged, “Perhaps showed how painful it was to hear what he said and retrieved to your room. He would have felt guilty and perhaps taken the moment to think over what he said. He's hurt right now. In his mind, you're the culprit of his misfortune. You're the reason why he has no friends.” Yifan frowned deeply and whispered, “Friends...is that what he wants? I only need him...but he wants friends?” The elderly woman approached Yifan and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Young master, you're strong and being alone never affected you...but he's not like you and perhaps… he doesn't see the reason why you treat him like you do. Maybe it's time you began expressing your emotions instead of expecting others to figure them out.” 

The alarm went off and Yifan sighed in frustration, “He's trying to run away again.” He stood up and walked over to his studio. He walked over to the desk and retrieved an electrical collar, “I really didn't want to resort to this.” He walked out of the studio and down the hall to the back door. He walked out and approached the two security men holding the half panda. He wrapped the collar around the slim neck and spoke firmly, “The next time you try to run away, this will electrocute you and make you fall asleep. I suggest you don't do it again.” He gazed over at his security men and spoke firmly, “Take him to his room.” 

Tao tried to get loose and cried out, “No! Please listen to me! I wasn't!” Yifan walked away, unable to watch the younger get pulled back into the house against his will. He was losing it. His sanity was completely gone. Not even two weeks had gone by and he had been caught up in his emotions. Tao brought out the weakest in him. He had seen it as a game but soon he was a piece in Tao’s hands. He found himself trying to please the half panda and gain back the attention he desperately wanted from the sixteen year old boy, but it was obvious he was never going to get it.

  
They had shared kisses, one sided, but that had been the only thing Tao would willingly do. Every time he tried to touch him, the half panda would throw a fit and hit him or scratch him. He'd grow furious at the reaction and molested the poor creature. It wasn't Tao's fault that he couldn't reciprocate his feelings, but it was a vicious cycle that he found himself trapped in. He knew very well he couldn't force Tao to love him, yet the darkest part of him wouldn't accept that.

  
\---

  
Chanyeol rolled around in bed. He sighed and whined in frustration. He needed to sleep, but he wasn’t tired. He had forgotten to exhaust himself by running on the treadmill because he was too happy over his newly attained pet. He smiled at the thought of his cute white and brown eared bunny and how adorable he looked when he ate carrots. He heard a faint whine when he released another sigh. Out of worry for his bunny, he sat up and stood up, walking out the room towards the bunny's bedroom door. While standing there, he heard another whine, this time followed by a yelp. He figured that Baekhyun must be home sick and that he might need to be petted to sleep, so he knocked but didn't get a response, "Baekhyun-ah...I'm coming in."

  
He opened the door and found the half bunny crying on the bed and constantly rubbing his ear with his hand. Chanyeol ran over to the bed and cupped Baekhyun's face, "What's wrong!?" Baekhyun whimpered and teared up, "My ear hurts...a lot...it won't stop...Master, help me...it hurts..." Chanyeol grew worried as he placed a hand on Baekhyun's forehead and noted his body temperature was high.

He stood up and picked Baekhyun up in his arms, carrying him down to the living room and laying him on a sofa. He ran over to the kitchen and wet a towel, then ran over and placed it on Baekhyun's forehead before pulling out his phone and calling Leeteuk again.

"Hello...ughhh...who is this?"

Chanyeol began to panic and flailed his arms in the air as he yelled into the phone, "Park, Chanyeol! My bunny is sick! I need a doctor!! I need one now! He's in pain! I don't want my bunny to suffer!! Help me!"

"Okay! Calm down.....Alright, I paged the doctor. He lives nearby, so he should be around in about fifteen minutes. What's wrong with your bunny?"

  
Chanyeol glanced over at Baekhyun and panic consumed him again, "He has a fever and he said his ear hurts!"

  
"Try to keep the fever down. Put a wet towel on his forehead..."

  
Chanyeol interrupted him immediately, "I already did!”

  
"Good, now just wait Mister Park. The doctor will arrive shortly."

  
Chanyeol sighed and frowned, "Okay." He hanged up and watched as Baekhyun yelped in pain. He felt his heart break as he met Baekhyun's pleading teary gaze. He ran to the kitchen and brought back a bowl with cold water to keep soaking the towel. He counted the seconds with desperation and exactly 880 seconds later, the doorbell rang. He ran to open the door and pulled the man inside, "You took fourteen minutes and forty seconds! Couldn't you take less!? He's suffering!"

  
A familiar voice called out to him in a gentle tone, "Mister Park, please calm down." He turned to face the man he had pulled in and peeked behind the man, finding Heechul behind him, "Why are you here?" Heechul tilted his head and yawned a little before replying with a hand gesture towards the man in front of him, "I came with the doctor." Chanyeol frowned with confusion and pressed on the matter, "Why? You should be at the playmate shop... sleeping."

  
The doctor cleared his throat and gestured towards Heechul, "He's my playmate." Chanyeol's eyes widened and his lips parted in slight shock, "Oh...But don't you work at the playmate shop?" Heechul nodded and explained with a polite tone, "Since I'm older, I am allowed to work aside from being a playmate...besides, my master is a very busy man..." Heechul's ears perked up and he took a few sniffs before frowning, "It smells weird… I'd say it’s an ear infection." The doctor turned to pet Heechul and they walked over to examine Baekhyun.

  
The doctor examined the bunny's ear and nodded, "You were right. It's an ear infection. Seems that this bunny's immunity is low...probably due to stress....so maybe you should refrain from scolding him so often and..." Heechul cleared his throat and interrupted the doctor, "No Hangeng, that's not it. His stress levels are high due to the pressure the playmate shop was putting on him. Something must have entered his system and his immunity was too low to deal with it...He just got Baekhyun a few days ago."

  
Hangeng nodded and turned his attention to Chanyeol, "Oh...well, did he ingest something rare for him or maybe do something he wasn't used to?" Chanyeol frowned and tilted his head, "We played with water guns the other day but..." Hangeng frowned and interrupted him, "Did he get really wet? Dirty water could have gotten into his ear." Chanyeol frowned deeply and lowered his head in shame, "He fell in mud and I washed him but I guess water got into his ear both times..."

  
Hangeng nodded and glanced at Baekhyun, "Well then, I'll administer antibiotics on his gluteal muscle and give you eardrops to apply every four hours. He's probably going to feel discomfort for a few days. If the discomfort continues for more than three days please contact me again. Also, light sensitivity is common during sicknesses for half-breeds, please refrain from opening the curtains." Chanyeol nodded and whispered, "Okay." He turned towards Heechul and curiosity struck him as to how the half fox acted with his master. A hint of jealousy filled him when he realized Baekhyun wouldn’t call him by his name. He cleared his throat and slightly frowned, "How come you don't call him master?"

Heechul's eyes widened and he gazed at Hangeng with a panic look, "I… umh...I..." Hangeng began packing his equipment and answering for Heechul, "I asked him to call me by my name since we are both equal...I don't like the idea of feeling like he is with me only because I...bought him. I want him to stay at my side willingly." Chanyeol tilted his head as he watched Heechul approach Hangeng and pretend to help him pack as he gave his hand a squeeze. He frowned deeper as he tried to decipher their relationship, "You talk about him as if...you two are together...like..." His eyes widened as reality struck him and he gasped before shouting in shock, "Oh my God! You mate with him!"

  
Heechul panicked and shook his head with a terrified expression. Hangeng stood up and released a sigh as he gently placed Heechul behind him, "Please refrain from making this public. If you agree, I will treat your bunny free of charge. His entire healthcare will be free for the rest of his life." Chanyeol shook his head and frowned, "I would never bribe in exchange of free healthcare for my bunny. What kind of owner do you think I am? I am responsible and will pay for my bunny's health checks... Besides isn't what you are doing prohibited?"

  
Hangeng's expression turned into one of plea and so did his tone, "Please...if they find out, Heechul will be taken away from me. I love Heechul and he loves me. We didn't mean for it to happen, we tried to deny it but I only ended up hurting him in my attempt to deny my love for him...I promised to never hurt him...I can't let you talk. Please don't push me to my extremes… I will kill for him if I have to." Heechul hugged Hangeng from behind, shaking his head in protest while mumbling into his back, "No! Don’t say that, we’ll get into more trouble."

  
Chanyeol felt guilty as he watched Hangeng try to comfort Heechul and promise him that he would love him no matter how far apart they were. He released a sigh and shook his head as the scene caused him pain, "Stop being so dramatic...I’m not going to rat you out...finding someone to love you and accept you is bad enough, I wouldn’t add more complications to anyone’s life...so, as far as I am concerned…Heechul is your playmate and you may express love for each other as you wish...it’s not my business...but do be careful to not make it noticeable to others. On the side note, you haven’t injected my bunny with antibiotics, and I sure as hell am not letting you two leave until my bunny gets what he needs."

  
Heechul turned to Hangeng and gently slapped his arm, "You dummy! You forgot about the medicines!" Hangeng hissed in pain and whined, "Don’t blame me! I was worried over you!" Heechul rolled his eyes and smiled playfully, "Fine...thank you, but Baekhyun needs medicine urgently." He turned to Chanyeol and cleared his throat, "We need to hold him down. Baekhyun has never been injected before; he might panic and try to hop away and hide." Chanyeol gave Heechul a worried look and shook his head, "But…what if he sees me as the culprit? I don’t want him to be afraid of me. When I had a ferret, we had to give him medication. He hated me after that, ran away, and I never saw him again."

  
Heechul sighed and facepalmed himself, "You want Baekhyun to get better and be able to play or not?" Chanyeol whined as he approached Baekhyun, who was half dozed off from the pain and the fever. He gently ruffled the bunny's hair and Baekhyun snuggled towards his hand in search of comfort. Chanyeol sighed and nodded, "Do I hold his arms or legs?" Heechul nodded and explained, "Hold his arms and I'll hold his legs; tell him everything will be alright."

Chanyeol did as he was told and held Baekhyun’s arms down as Hangeng gently pulled the hem of the bunny's pj pants down. Hangeng gently injected Baekhyun's milky white butt cheek and Baekhyun widened his eyes as he stared up at Chanyeol with fear. Chanyeol gulped and whispered, "It’s okay, Baekie. I know it hurts but it will make your ear stop hurting. Please don’t push or kick. Please let me take care of you."

  
Baekhyun buried his face into the sofa cushion and grasped it. Hangeng gently injected the antibiotic and pulled out the needle. He pulled Baekhyun’s pants up and ruffled the bunny's hair, "Good boy, you are the second playmate I’ve ever met who behaved so well when given medicine. You’re a good boy, your master must be really proud of you." Chanyeol let go of the bunny's arms and watched as Baekhyun sat up gently. Hangeng turned towards Chanyeol and began to explain, "The fever should go down, but keep an eye on it." He reached into his medicine bag and handed Chanyeol a small bottle, "Here are the eardrops, remember to give it every four hours on the left ear." He gulped and rubbed his neck as he whispered, "and... thank you."

  
Chanyeol nodded as he examined the bottle, "Don’t mention it." He led Hangeng and Heechul out the front door and then turned back to see how his bunny was doing. Baekhyun leaned against the sofa’s arm and kept pulling on his left ear. Chanyeol quickly ran over to stop him from pulling his ear and picked him up. Baekhyun snuggled against the human's chest as they walked up the stairs and into Chanyeol’s bedroom. Baekhyun perked up his ears in alert and faced Chanyeol, "Master?" Chanyeol nodded and gazed down at Baekhyun, noting the confusion, "I need to watch over you, so we’ll share the bed. Now, does your bottom hurt a lot?"

  
Baekhyun nodded with flushed cheeks as Chanyeol gently laid him on his right side. Chanyeol took out the eardrops from his pocked and read the instructions. He sighed and opened the bottle, explaining what he was going to do first, "I’m going to drop two drops of this liquid into your left ear. It will feel like something is sliding in, but that’s okay. This will help the pain go away, okay?" Baekhyun sniffled and nodded as he whispered, "Yes, master."

  
Chanyeol gently applied the ear drops and then laid next to Baekhyun. He gently pulled the half bunny on top of him and slowly began rubbing the bunny's butt cheek. Baekhyun remained alert and fearfully gazed up to meet Chanyeol’s worried expression, "Master…why are you doing that?" Chanyeol frowned and explained himself, "To make it feel better...It’s my fault you are in pain...I shouldn’t have insisted in playing roughly, you are obviously a fragile and classy bunny." Baekhyun relaxed and snuggled into Chanyeol’s neck, nudging his nose onto Chanyeol’s adam's apple, "Master...it’s not your fault. I promise to get better and play with master soon…I promise to learn to play with water guns so that I can play with master." Chanyeol chuckled lowly and snuggled into Baekhyun’s fluffy ears, "Alright my little bunny, try to get some sleep."

  
\---  
(5:00 am)

  
Chanyeol peeked out his window as a car pulled up in the front. He quietly made his way out of the room and down to the main door. He opened the door and let a young woman inside, "Did you bring what I asked for?" The woman nodded and spoke in a serious tone, “Yes Mister Park…I couldn’t buy a humidifier, I brought one I had at home, is that fine?" Chanyeol nodded as he gestured the woman to follow him, "Yes, what about the other things?" The woman frowned slightly and nodded, "Yes...Carrot cake, orange tea, orange and carrot juice, organic carrots, four fluffy pillows, and two fluffy bed comforters. Mister Park, what exactly are we taking to your office?" Chanyeol signaled the young woman towards the stairs, "Sojin, you’ve been my personal secretary for three years now. I trust you. I recently, as in a few days ago, bought a playmate." Sojin gasped and shouted with excitement, "No, really?!" Chanyeol nodded and frowned, "Yes, really…but he got sick, so now he’s delicate. I need to go to work, but I can’t leave him alone…so, we are taking my bunny into the office before sunrise.”

  
Sojin frowned with confusion as they walked up the stairs, "Why sunrise?" Chanyeol gave a slight nod and explained, "They get sensitive to light when they are sick." Sojin frowned and recalled another item Chanyeol had asked for, "Oh. I also brought the umbrellas you asked for."

Chanyeol nodded and halted before reaching the second floor, "Good," he turned to face the shorter female and frowned, "Actually, would you mind preparing the second row with the fluffy pillows. I’ll change him quickly and bring him down."  
Sojin smiled and nodded, "No problem sir, right away." She rushed down the stairs and Chanyeol rushed towards his room. He searched for loose sweatpants and a white loose shirt. He carefully removed Baekhyun’s pajamas and changed him into his clothes, gaze lingering a little too much on the smooth skin. It really was as soft as it looked. Baekhyun whimpered in his sleep as the human’s fingertip trailed up his waist along with the waistband of the sweats. 

When he finished putting on a pair of socks, Chanyeol gently picked up the half bunny before carrying him down the stairs. For being a teenager, Baekhyun was sure thin and light. When he got to the car, he gently placed Baekhyun on the pillows and covered him with the comforters. He sighed in relief and high fived his secretary in a success celebration. They closed the door and quickly got into the car.

  
Sojin squealed as she gazed back into the backseat, "Mister Park, he’s cute!" Chanyeol chuckled and nodded, "I know, right! You should see him smile, he brightens up the room." Sojin frowned as she noticed the bunny's ear twitching, "His ear keeps twitching, is that okay?" Chanyeol nodded and sighed as he turned on the engine, "He has an ear infection." Sojin pouted and tried to hold back the urge to pet the bunny, "Aww, poor little bunny. Please let me know if he needs anything else." Chanyeol smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, thank you. Now, let’s hurry.”

  
\---

  
Chanyeol walked around his office with a serious expression as he spoke firmly, "Now, once more. All office blinds closed?" Sojin nodded and spoke up as she check marked her list, "Check!" Chanyeol nodded and continued, "Bunny is safely place on fluffy pillows and covered with fluffy comforters on sofa?" Sojin nodded and stated, "Check!" Chanyeol nodded and gazed up at Sojin with concern, "Bunny has essential food in the fridge?" Sojin nodded and smiled, "Check!"  
Chanyeol cleared his throat and continued, "Humidifier is on?" Sojin glanced over at the humidifier and squinted her eyes to check for vapor, "Check." Chanyeol nodded and rubbed his neck nervously as he struggled to recall giving the medicine, "We gave bunny the ear drops?" Sojin giggled softly and nodded, "Check… four minutes and thirteen seconds ago, sir.” Chanyeol sighed in relief and nodded, "Good. Now, let’s get to work. Thank you for your assistance, I knew I could count on you." Sojin smiled and nodded as she gazed at the bunny, "Any time, sir. If you need anything else, just call me."


	7. Bring Your Pet to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will revolve around Baekyeol and Taoris.

_**B**_ aekhyun sat up and rubbed his eyes. His head felt drowsy and his ear hurt. He glanced around and noted a dim light towards the other end of the room. He could faintly make out the face of his master as his eyes grew teary from the increasing pain in his ear. A small whimper left his lips as he tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks, “Master…” Chanyeol glanced over instantly and rushed to Baekhyun’s side, cradling the tearing bunny on his lap, “Shhh. No crying my little bunny. What’s wrong?” Baekhyun pulled on his left ear and Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle at the cuteness, “I know it hurts, but you need to wait another half hour before I can give you more ear drops. How about you try to eat something, yes?”

Baekhyun nodded and sniffled, “Okay...” Chanyeol nodded and pecked the bunny's nose. Baekhyun jolted back and gazed up at Chanyeol with wide shocked eyes. Chanyeol chuckled softly and cupped the bunny’s face, “What's so scary? You're my bunny, remember. I'm allowed to cuddle and peck my bunny’s nose, right?” Baekhyun hesitated but then giggled, “Of course. We are also taught how to show affection.” He leaned closer and nuzzled Chanyeol's neck, “Master, thank you for calling the doctor and taking care of me.”

Chanyeol clenched his fists and gulped before he gently pulled away from the half bunny, “It's okay. We don't have to rush into affection. I want you to act out of your own desires not out of what you were taught.” Baekhyun smiled and shook his head before hugging Chanyeol, “I want to. You're a great master.” Chanyeol hesitated but wrapped his arms around the petite figure. He sighed and whispered, “I don't want you to call me that...I don't want to feel like this...like your affection and friendship is something I bought.”

Baekhyun pulled away and tilted his head as he gazed at Chanyeol, noticing his broken expression. His ears twitched and he understood Chanyeol's despair, “You're kind to me. You care for me. My affection, it comes from the bottom of my heart. You can buy a pet but you can't buy their affection...it's the same with us. I'm not nuzzling you because you paid for it...I'm doing it because I genuinely want to.” Chanyeol smiled and pecked Baekhyun's nose, “You're such a good bunny. How about some orange tea and carrot cake? And can we try calling me Chanyeol? Or something else?”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded frantically as he gestured he had a thought, “How about Channie!?” Chanyeol chuckled and nodded, “Alright, I like it. How about your breakfast?” Baekhyun nodded and watched as Chanyeol went about preparing his breakfast in the dimmed lit room. Baekhyun munched on the carrot cake as his left ear twitched. He reached to rub his ear and frowned, “How long until I can get drops again?” Chanyeol glanced over at the clock and responded, “Twenty more minutes.” Baekhyun nodded and reached for his tea mug. He sipped the orange tea and swallowed before talking again, “Can we have donuts today? I like donuts.” Chanyeol chuckled and nodded, “Of course. I'm happy that you're more comfortable with asking for things.”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded, “You're a good master. I've heard horrible stories. I was scared but these past few days, you've proven that I have nothing to be afraid of. You haven't asked me to wear a collar or put a leash on me. It's nice to be treated like a normal human.” Chanyeol smiled as he watched Baekhyun finish his cake. Baekhyun gazed up and frowned as he whispered, “Is there more? I'm still hungry.” Chanyeol shook his head and stood up, “No, but I'll go ask my assistant to order us some carrot cake. I'll be right back.”

\---

Yifan examined the collar around the half panda’s neck and smirked, “Perfect. Now, smile. I'm taking you to work and I want the world to see what a great owner I am.” Tao sniffled and tried to pull on the collar. Yifan sighed and pressed on the remote, making the collar send an electric shock to the half panda. Tao yelped and dropped to the floor. He sobbed and gazed up with fear. Yifan chuckled as he crouched down and spoke in a careless tone, “That will happen anytime you try to run away.” Tao teared up and cried out, “Why?”

Yifan sighed and cupped Tao's chin, “Because I own you. I bought you, paid quite a large sum. You belong to me and I can do as I please with you. I was being kind but that doesn't seem to work so well with you.” Tao sobbed and his ears flattened. Yifan frowned as he watched the young half panda cry. He leaned closer and cupped the small face, “Shh, you look terrible when you cry. My pet has to look stunning. You're a pedigree, not just any half breed.” Tao tried to control his crying but struggled as he met the elder's gaze. Yifan ran his thumb over the swollen lips as he spoke in a rather sorrowful tone, “Every part of you belongs to me.”

\---

Baekhyun frowned as the door to the office opened. The light turned on and his vision became blurry. He whimpered and cried out helplessly as he covered his eyes, “Channie! Please, turn off the light!” Steps approached him and a hand cupped his chin, making him gaze up. The light burned his eyes and he tried to pulled away and hide under the covers. He trembled as the voice that followed didn't sound familiar, “You're cute.” Baekhyun whined and whimpered, “Please, turn the light off.”

\---

Yifan walked with pride as Tao followed him obediently. He walked into his office and smirked as he heard mumbles about how beautiful his playmate looked. He closed the door behind Tao and ran his palm down the half panda’s back. Tao teared up and tried to pull away but Yifan embraced him. Yifan sighed and then pulled away, “Remember. Behave.” Tao glanced around as Yifan walked over to his desk and sat on his chair.

\---

Chanyeol opened the door to his office and walked in with the box of mini carrot cakes. He dropped the box and rushed to push the elder man off the crying half bunny. He wrapped the covers around the bunny and frowned as he shouted, “What is wrong with you?!” The elder man chuckled and gestured towards Baekhyun, “Relax, I was just playing a little with your toy.” Chanyeol frowned and tightened his embrace around the bunny, “He's my friend! What's wrong with you, dad?! Get out!”

Baekhyun sobbed and curled up, “Channie! Don't leave me alone!” Chanyeol teared up and frowned, “Get out!” The elder man walked out of the office room. Chanyeol rocked the trembling bunny as he whispered, “It's okay, I'm here now. I'm so sorry, my little bunny. I don't know what happened. Let me check. I'm going to go turn off the light.” He gently stood up and walked over to shut the light off. He grabbed a small flashlight from his desk and walked back to the sofa.

Baekhyun trembled as Chanyeol pulled the covers away and exposed his bare chest. Chanyeol frowned at the sight of a hickey under Baekhyun’s left nipple. He gulped and gazed up at the tearing bunny, “I'm so sorry, my bunny. I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen.” Baekhyun nodded and hugged the taller as he sobbed, “Why was your father so mean to me?! I didn't do anything bad!” Chanyeol hugged the bunny tightly and teared up, “I'm so sorry.”

\---

Chanyeol barged into his father's office and pounded on the desk, “What the hell is your problem?! He's a half breed! A playmate! He thinks you were hitting him! I don't have the courage to tell him you were trying to rape him! That's against the law!” Mister Park chuckled and stood up, “And what are you going to do? Report your own father? How was I supposed to know you had bought a playmate? I thought you had bought him in the black market. I thought he was your new toy. Figured that was the reason why you were so damn distracted that you haven't even made time for your fiancée.”

Chanyeol frowned and shook his head, “That has nothing to do with this.” His father smirked and nodded, “Right. A mile away, anyone can see that rabbit is a little too attached. Don't let your fiancée become disappointed. She's a great piece to your future. Keep the rabbit if you must. Just leave him in your house. Next time I see him here, I won't be so nice. You know, I've always had a thing for half breeds. They're quite euphoric, specially the males.” Chanyeol took a step back and shook his head, “You're a monster.” His father nodded and pointed at Chanyeol, “And you're my son.”

\---

Tao kept his gaze down as he sat on Yifan's desk. The man sitting across seemed uncomfortable with the situation but tried to not mention anything. Yifan cleared his throat and spoke up, “Didn't I send you an invitation, Yixing. Playmates are quite… interesting. Take Tao for example, he loves sweets, cakes and whatnot. But real pandas stick to bamboo.” Tao stiffened as Yifan rubbed his back. Yixing gazed at Tao and frowned, “He looks uncomfortable. Maybe you should leave him in a daycare or at home.”

Yifan frowned and glanced at Tao, “Are you not happy here, Taozi?” Tao swallowed and tried to speak calmly but his voice came out shaky, “I'm happy, master.” Yifan sighed and stood up, “Why don't I show you around and we can discuss your proposal. I think my panda needs some privacy. He hasn't been out much. He's a little shy around people.” Yixing nodded and stood up, making his way out of the office. Yifan followed the shorter man but made sure to press the collar’s controller as he closed the door behind him.

Tao yelped and dropped to the floor. He sobbed and curled up as he glanced around the room. It had been days since he last spoke to his teacher and Yifan seemed to have no interest other than torturing him. The door opened and Yifan walked in. He locked the door and walked over, forcing the half panda to stand. He grasped the younger's hair and pulled his head back before growling, “Don't ever behave like that in front of my business partners again. I'll punish you if you keep misbehaving.”

Tao sobbed and shook his head, “I'm sorry!” Yifan nodded and cupped the smaller's face, “I forgive you.” He leaned in and captured the half panda’s lips in a tender kiss. He broke the kiss and roughly cupped the smaller's chin, “You better start behaving. And get it through your head, who do you belong to?” Tao teared up and sobbed, “You, master Yifan.” Yifan released the smaller and sighed as he fixed his suit, “Take a nap, I'll wake you up for lunch. Don't leave my office.”

\---

Baekhyun frowned as he sat on the bed, “Did I get you in trouble?” Chanyeol shook his head and set up a cake for the bunny, “No. Don't worry about it. Hangeng is coming to check you. Okay?” Baekhyun nodded and rubbed his left ear, “Can I have medicine.” Chanyeol nodded and reached into his pocket, retrieving the ear drops. Baekhyun tilted his head to the right and remained quiet as Chanyeol went about administering the ear drops. Chanyeol glanced down at his phone as it vibrated and leaned down to peck Baekhyun's forehead, “I'll be right back with doctor Hangeng.”

\---

Hangeng closed the door behind him and sighed. He shook his head and spoke lowly, “He doesn't understand what happened. I'm supposed to report this, but if I do that, they will take him away from you.” Chanyeol frowned and lowered his head, “I was gone for less than five minutes...how bad was it.” Hangeng frowned and whispered, “He suckled and bit on his chest. Baekhyun says he was trying to steal his clothes. His eyes are severely irritated. I administered eye drops. Here.” He reached into his pocket and handed Chanyeol a bottle of eye drops.

Chanyeol frowned as he took the bottle and whispered, “Aren't you going to report me?” Hangeng shook his head and spoke lowly, “He doesn't understand and it wasn't you who attacked him. If he's returned, he'll be sent to a brothel. Don't let your father near him again. I don't want to have to report a rape.”

\---

Yifan cleared his throat and gestured towards the sushi, “Eat.” Tao frowned and whispered, “It's raw.” Yifan sighed and reached for a piece of sushi, dipping it in soy sauce before pressing it against Tao's lips, “Eat.” Tao held in his tears as he parted his lips. He tried to chew but his stomach rejected the taste. He gagged and Yifan gazed up with wide eyes. Yifan leaned forward and spoke sternly, “Don't you dare throw up. We are in a well known restaurant.” Tao covered his mouth and gagged again. He teared up and shook his head before he grabbed a napkin and spit out the piece of sushi.

\---

Baekhyun gazed up and stretched his arm towards Chanyeol. He watched as the taller human began gently scrubbing his arm. He cleared his throat and whispered, “Are you angry with me?” Chanyeol frowned as he gazed at his bunny, “Of course not. I was just thinking.” Baekhyun kneeled and crawled closer, pushing the bubble foam around the tub, “About what?” Chanyeol sighed and caressed the bunny’s cheek, “I need to hire a nanny. I can't take you to work. It's not safe.”

Baekhyun hesitated but wrapped his arms around Chanyeol. He gulped and then whispered, “Thank you...for caring for me.” Chanyeol sighed as he gently wrapped his arms around the petite frame. He carefully lifted the small body and carried him to the bed. Baekhyun bit his lips shut as he was placed on the bed. Chanyeol knelt in front of him and frowned, “I wasn't careful enough...I'm so sorry you got hurt. I don't deserve to have such a good bunny. You deserve a better master.” Baekhyun gazed at Chanyeol and reached to caress his cheek, “You're a good master… please, don't send me back...I don't want another master...I hate politics and having to act like I'm fifty.”

Baekhyun teared up and whispered, “Please, keep me. I don't want to be taken away. If I have to stay home, I'll stay home.” Chanyeol nodded and kissed the bunny’s forehead, “I'll get you a good nanny. Now, let's dry up and get you to bed.”

\---

Yifan frowned and spoke in an authoritative tone, “What did I say?!” Tao sobbed as he sat on the bed, wearing only his bathrobe, “I'm sorry.” Yifan cupped the younger's chin, making him gaze up, “I have to punish you. If I don't punish you, you won't learn.” Tao shook his head frantically and cried out, “No! I want to go back! I want Kyungsoo and my hyungs! I don't want you as my master! I want to go back!” Yifan growled and slapped the younger. He forced the panda to turn on his stomach and then reached for his belt. Without thinking, he struck the younger's bare ass cheeks as he shouted, “Don't you ever fucking mention that Kyungsoo again!”

\---

Yifan frowned as he watched Tao cry and curl up on the bed. He teared up a bit as he found himself repeating words too familiar to him, “It's all your fault. You made me do it. Why didn't you behave? Why did you say his name again?” Tao sobbed and buried his face into the pillow in his last attempt to make his tormentor disappear. Yifan stood up and frowned. “Sleep. I'll have a bamboo shake made for your breakfast.”

\---

Tao sniffled as he wiped his tears and laid on his side. The door opened and Yifan walked in, carrying an ointment container. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Tao. He gently slipped the pj pants and briefs down to Tao's thighs. Tao trembled but didn't protest since he now understood that any resistance only caused him more pain. Yifan gently spread the ointment over the belt bruises and teared up, “I'm sorry.” He placed the ointment on the nightstand and laid beside Tao before gently placing him on top of his lap. He caressed the panda’s hair, playing with his ears as he whispered, “I'm so sorry. I behaved like a beast. I grew jealous of this Kyungsoo guy you always mention. Forgive me, my little panda bear. I promise I won't hit you with a belt again.”

Tao sobbed and clenched Yifan's shirt. He shook his head and cried for several minutes as Yifan rubbed his back. Tao sniffled as his crying seized. He tried to sit up but the elder carefully sat them up. Yifan caressed the young panda's cheek and whispered, “I'm so sorry.” Tao gazed into Yifan's eyes and calmed down as they reflected sincerity. He sniffled and nodded before trying to lay back down.

Yifan cupped the younger's face and ghosted his lips over Tao's, “You mean so much to me.” He closed the distance and tenderly kissed the half breed. Tao remained submissive since this seemed to be the only form of affection his master ever gave him. Yifan broke the kiss and rubbed his thumbs over the younger's cheek, “You don't understand how I feel… you're mine, you have to be all mine.” Tao gazed at the elder with confusion but remained silent.

\---

Tao blinked as he awakened by the sound of noise coming from outside. He sat up and limped over to the balcony door. It had been locked after his so called second attempt to run away. In truth, he hadn't tried to run away that time. He had wanted to go get some flowers and apologize to Yifan as his father always did with his mother after he upset her. He had noticed the human's pain and had wanted to cheer him up. But he had lost balance as he tried to grab the roses from the closest bush and the guards had shown up. They had forced him to drop the roses and dragged him inside.

He frowned as he peeked through the glass door. Yifan was shouting again. Someone else was getting fired. It was like this almost everyday. When he had arrived, there were barely any maids and now there were a bunch of maids, security guards and two squads of security dogs. He felt like a prisoner, a bird in a cage, at the will of his judge. He sighed and limped back to the bed, it was the first time he'd been hit with a belt. Usually, Yifan only used his hands but he had angered him. He knew very well that mentioning Kyungsoo disturbed Yifan's mental balance, but why? That was something he still didn't understand.

He jolted as his door slammed open, his tormentor making his way inside without warning. He felt like a mouse being fed to a snake. This wasn't how he should feel. But Yifan was frightening. The actions he took were frightening. He gulped and kept his gaze on the human as he was approached. Yifan sighed as he took a seat beside the half panda, “Everyone I hire is inept. They don't understand that you are of great value.” Tao gulped and gazed over at the human with fear, “I...I won't run away…” Yifan shook his head and cupped Tao’s face, “I can't trust you...look me in the eye and swear to me that you don't want to see Kyungsoo...that you won't try to run away.”

Tao teared up as he gazed at the human’s brown eyes. He couldn't. He couldn't lie to Yifan because he knew that he wanted to see his friend. He averted his gaze and sobbed, “I'm sorry.” Yifan nodded and pulled away as he stood up, “I can't trust you, Tao...that's why I have to resort to electric collars and twenty four hours of guards and dogs roaming the perimeter.” Tao sobbed and covered his face. He didn't want to cause trouble but if only Yifan would listen to him. If only he would stop and think about what he was feeling right now. This wasn't fair. He wasn't happy. If he wanted him to be happy, he should just listen to him for once.

Yifan frowned deeply and shook his head, “You only care about him… you will never care about me that way. I guess that's my punishing in life. I set eyes on a damn playmate and that's the one creature in this world I can't make submit to me.” He paced for the door and closed it behind himself. He teared up and walked over to his bedroom. This was a curse. He thought he only wanted to screw the damn thing and get it over with, but that wasn't it. Tao's eyes, his fragile body and soul, he wanted those too. He wanted that panda's heart to beat for him the same way his heart had spontaneously chosen to beat for the half panda. Oh, his father would bury him alive if he had lived to see what became of his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....everyone hates Kris by now. I swear there's a reason why hes so messed up in the head.


End file.
